


The Future's So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [15]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plot Hole causes havoc for the household, and everyone needs to adjust, including their new visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for AT4W 2099 Month.
> 
> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "The Future's So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)" is performed by Timbuk 3.
> 
> Based on a Secret Treehouse Kink Meme Prompt.

“Cut,” Linkara quickly said before reaching for his camera remote. He paused the recording and immediately got to his feet, heading directly toward the familiar and yet very different teenager standing next to his futon before grabbing him by the arm. “Come with me.” 2090s Kid was surprised, but also used to this sort of treatment from Linkara’s future counterpart, so he quickened his steps as they headed out to the living room. “Linksano! Pollo!” Linkara called. “Get in here now! I want an explanation!”

Linksano opened his lab door at the same time that Pollo floated into the room. “If this is about the acid burn hole in the front door, I had nothing to do with it!” Linksano proclaimed as he walked inside.

“I already know and I’m prepared to kick your ass for that later, but right now we might have an emergency situation on our hands!” Linkara all but shoved 2090s Kid in front of the two. “I need you to tell me if this is 90s Kid playing a trick on me, or if a rift in time caused by the Plot Hole actually caused 90s Kid to change places with his counterpart from almost a century later,” he demanded.

“I do not understand, Linkara,” Pollo started to say but Linksano had already pulled out a device from inside his coat and was scanning 2090s Kid with a curious look in his eyes.

“Whoa, you’re being totally Panasonic right now, past Linkara!” 2090s Kid told him while he let himself be scanned by the scientist.

“Whatever happened, his vocabulary seems to be deteriorating,” Linksano muttered before finally looking at the results of the scan. “Oh my! Though I suspected at first that 90s Kid was playing some kind of trick on you, this appears to be a legitimate switch!” He quickly showed Linkara the device to see for himself.

“...since I can’t read that scientific jargon, I’ll take your word for it,” Linkara muttered. “Pollo, get everybody down here, on the double.”

“I will return shortly,” Pollo promised as he flew off to find the others.

Linkara sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Okay, let’s stay calm; this isn’t as bad as it seems... I think.” He turned back to 2090s Kid, a hint of suspicion on his face now, and asked, “So, what the hell happened to bring you here and send 90s Kid to the future? Was this the work of future Insano or a possibly-returned-to-evil future Linksano?”

“Hey!” Linksano cried, looking offended.

“Sorry, Linksano, but I have to know what we’re dealing with here and it’s possible that a genius like you could make a switch like this happen,” Linkara offered, even though this didn’t seem to mollify the scientist one bit.

“Dudes, you gotta Frigidaire,” 2090s Kid said, looking between the two like they were the ones who were out of place. “You’re being totally not iPad right now and, like, it’s making me all squiggly, you bury?” Linksano stopped glaring at Linkara long enough to peer at 2090s Kid blankly.

“Are you sure you weren’t hurt during your journey here? Perhaps a cold compress for your head might be in order?”

“Dudes, I’m totally indigo about all this Nintendo! You guys, like, gotta Frigidaire and stuff, alright?” Both Linkara and Linksano stared blankly at him this time until the rest of the team finished assembling around them.

“Uh, impromptu team meeting, guys. Apparently a rift in the Plot Hole caused 90s Kid to switch with 2090s Kid from the year 2099. So... we’ve got a guest for a few weeks, I guess?” Linkara shrugged, for once in his life unsure of what to say.

Harvey shook his head. “C’mon, Junior, take off that cheap disguise. It was a nice gag, and I’m glad you got the Kid in on it, but I’ve been taken by better.”

“We’ve tested him, Finevoice,” Linksano told him, holding up his scanner. “I’m afraid this really isn’t the 90s Kid we know and care for.”

Harvey frowned. “What, are you seriously saying this is the real deal?”

“For Sizzler it’s real!” 2090s Kid said with an enthusiastic nod. “And nobody’s, like, evil or doing this on purpose. All kinds of Kleenex stuff like this happen in the future, dudes, so it’s totally no purple day.”

“I will work on decoding his language right away,” Pollo told Linkara, who nodded thankfully.

Boffo peered at their guest before smiling and honking his horn at him. 2090s Kid stared back at him. “Sorry past Boffo, but I can’t bury you without your Turbo-horn.” While Linksano put an arm around a clearly saddened Boffo, Harvey’s expression started to grow worried.

“Wait a minute. You tell me that Junior’s been carried off to the future and you expect me to act like its no big deal? How the heck am I supposed to do that? And what the heck are we supposed to say to-” Harvey was cut off by an enthusiastic rapping upon the front door.

“Uh oh,” Linkara muttered as he went over to answer it. He had a bad feeling he knew who was on the other side.

Dan knocked again, wondering if he had been heard at first since normally 90s Kid would have usually bounced over to the door to let him in by now. After a moment, Linkara opened the door with a grimace fixed on his face. “Dan! What a... pleasant surprise!”

Dan smiled, waving happily. “Hello, my friend. I’m here to collect 90s Kid for our date! May I come in?”

Linkara looked to his left for a moment. “Uh... just a sec, okay?” He closed the door without waiting for an answer and pulled the team into a huddle while 2090s Kid wandered around the apartment looking at various things. “What do we do?” Linkara hissed. “Once Dan finds out that 90s Kid’s been pulled into the future, he’s going to flip out!”

“Make something up! Tell him Junior’s got the flu! Or something like that!” Harvey said in a bit of a panicked voice, his expression now very unsettled as if he weren’t thinking straight. Linksano shook his head at him.

“We can’t fool him that easily. If we say that, you know Dan will want to see 90s Kid to check on him, or he will barrage us with never-ending inquiries about his condition, or he’ll just sneak in when we aren’t paying attention. Dan has to learn the truth sooner or later, so it would be best to just tell him the truth from the start. It will be worse for us all if Dan’s worrying himself sick without knowing where 90s Kid is or what’s happened to him.”

*That is true. I say we had better face the truth as soon as possible and bear the consequences, whatever they may be.* Ninja held up, to which Boffo honked in concurrence. Linkara took a deep breath and walked to the door to let Dan in.

“Hello again, my friends,” Dan said, still looking cheerful as he came inside. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your meeting. I promise you that Kid and I will be on our way in no time-” Dan broke off when he saw 2090s Kid holding up Harvey’s DS and laughing at it. “Um...” Dan looked to the rest of the team with a confused face. “Can someone explain what’s going on? Who is this and why does he look like Kid? And where is Kid?” Dan’s expression suddenly brightened. “Is he playing a prank on me? I know Kid loves jokes. I bet that’s it, and you’re in on it too, aren’t you my swirly-eyed friend?”

“Eh? Me?” Linksano asked, looking startled. “I can assure you I had nothing to do with this random act of the Plot Hole, Dan!”

“The... Plot Hole?” Dan repeated, looking confused again. Linkara sighed.

“Dan, please sit down. There’s something I have to tell you and... well, you’re not going to like it.”

Dan stared at Linkara and felt a cold sensation arise deep in the pit of his stomach, but he sat down as instructed. “What’s going on?” he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Linkara fiddled with his fingers and sat down beside him as he tried to think of what to say.

“Um... this isn’t 90s Kid, Dan.” Dan nodded and kept staring at him. “This is 2090s Kid from the year 2099.”

Dan turned to look at the teen again, who was looking at the stove confusedly. “Whoa, you guys still use gas? That’s so TurboGraphix!” Dan slowly turned back to Linkara.

“So... he’s here from the future?”

“Correct.” Linksano butted in, to Linkara’s relief. “The Plot Hole has caused a time anomaly to bring 2090s Kid to the present day.”

“Oh, okay!” Dan said, brightening up. “So, we’ve just got another version of 90s Kid that got pulled out of time! Kid’ll love having him around, I’m sure! Where is he?”

Linkara’s grimace returned with a vengeance. “That’s the thing. 90s Kid isn’t here. He’s... in the future. Where he’s supposed to be.” Linkara pointed to 2090s Kid, who now seemed to be fascinated with looking out the window.

“No LCD screens or anything! This is way violet, dudes, totally violet!”

“He... he’s what?” Dan broke out into a cold sweat and he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from somewhere that was most likely inside his head. “90s Kid... is in the future? What does that mean? You all look so grim,” he noted as he saw their faces peering down at him, “so that... that must mean something bad, right? Do you think he got h-hurt because of the switch? Or... oh God, is he stuck there? Is there a chance he might not be able to come back? Oh God oh God oh God...” Dan brought his hands to his head and started rocking back and forth.

“Dan, calm down!” Linkara cried, suddenly grabbing onto his shoulders. “We don’t know that anything like that is true!”

*2090s Kid wasn’t hurt at all from his journey to the present, so it is likely that 90s Kid is not injured either.* Ninja quickly held up on a card while Boffo sat down on Dan’s other side to also try and comfort him.

“Yes, exactly,” Linksano spoke up, his fingers twitching nervously as he talked. “I have scanned 2090s Kid and found that he is one hundred percent healthy, so I am certain that 90s Kid did not suffer any ill-effects from being displaced from time. Again.”

“Y-yeah, c’mon Crockett, we all know how strong Junior is,” Harvey added, and though his expression was calmer than it had been, he still didn’t look very convinced of his words. Dan didn’t seem to be cheered up by any of this, though, and he kept rocking until he felt another, warmer hand on his shoulder. He froze and slowly looked up into the concerned, almost familiar face of 2090s Kid.

“Hey, past Dan, are you okay? You look upset... I don’t like that, it’s not iPad. You shouldn’t be upset, okay? What’s wrong?”

Dan looked up into the face of 2090s Kid and didn’t think his mind could process it. He looked so similar to 90s Kid, and yet so very different. “I-I don’t know what’s happened to my 90s Kid,” Dan said, trying to keep the quaver out of his voice. “I don’t know what it’s like in the future or-or if he’s okay, so I’m just kinda scared is all.”

2090s Kid smiled at him in the same reassuring way 90s Kid did, causing a lump to form in Dan’s throat. “Don’t go Shawshank, past Dan. It’s gonna be totally sewing machine, okay? The Plot Hole will totally laundry it back in a few septos, dude!”

“What? A few weeks?” Dan asked, looking like he might panic again (a look which also flashed across Harvey’s face though none of the others noticed that), but then 2090s Kid patted his shoulder.

“Don’t look so yarn, man. You look a lot like my boyfriend, 2080s Dan, so I don’t wanna see you sad, okay?”

*The future counterparts of 90s Kid and 80s Dan are together in the future. How reminiscent of Serenity and Endymion.* Ninja held up with a dreamy sigh.

Dan also couldn’t help but smile a little at this. “Okay, future Kid. I don’t like seeing me sad either, so I’ll try to cheer up.”

“That’s the sonic!”

“Just take a few deep breaths to make sure you’ve fully calmed down, Dan,” Linksano then instructed, slipping into doctor mode. Dan did as requested and felt his heart rate slow and the buzzing inside his head fade, but his palms were still slick with sweat.

“It’s only for a few weeks,” he muttered, “I can handle that. I’ll just think of it as 90s Kid going on vacation or something.”

“That’s purple sewing machine, dude!” 2090s Kid replied, squeezing Dan’s shoulder affectionately and feeling relieved that he had cheered up. “So like, what kinda thread do you dudes sew in the past? You got hoverboards, right?”

“Hoverboards? Those finally exist?” Linkara asked, looking impressed.

“Yeah, and I’m totally violet when I’m mowing the lawn!” 2090s Kid told him.

Boffo honked about how colorful the future seemed, though 2090s Kid still didn’t understand him. “So I guess you don’t, huh? Softserve, dudes. Well at least you aren’t, like, stuffed with radiation here. Oh, that reminds me, I’m tired of oxing this.” 2090s Kid reached into his jacket and pulled out a plastic bag containing a familiar peach object before tossing it onto the table.

Linkara rolled his eyes. “Damn it, you’re just like 90s Kid! How many times do I have to tell you to not throw your hand–your hand?” Linkara stared down at the bag in horror. “Your... hand...”

“Mother of God!” Harvey cried out before clapping a hand to his mouth, growing completely pale as he gazed down at the bag.

*I have seen my share of severed body parts... but I was not prepared for this.* Ninja held up, his body calm but his eyes looking slightly disturbed.

Boffo took one look at the hand and let out a soft exhale before collapsing in a faint, but Ninja caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Fascinating!” Linksano murmured, his gaze locked on the appendage. “I haven’t seen a specimen of this caliber since medical school! May I be so bold as to ask if I might examine-B-Boffo? Oh my goodness!” Linksano, suddenly aware of his boyfriend’s condition, grabbed one of Linkara’s comics and started fanning the clown’s face with it while Ninja conjured up water, but soon all words were lost amid Dan’s screams.

“OH GOD! Is-is that Kid’s?! Is he hurt?! Are you a Terminator with a message from the future?! Oh my God, what’s happened to him?! Kid?! Kid!”

Linkara, who’d had more time to get over the fact that 2090s Kid had lost his hand, tried to calm Dan’s hyperventilation. “Someone help me before we’ve got two guys on the floor.”

“W-what’s wrong with you dudes?” 2090s Kid asked, looking disturbed by the sudden eruption of panic and screaming. “This hand doesn’t belong to past me; it’s totally mine, okay? All that radiation thread caused me to grow an extra arm in an inconvenient place, but I, like, had it surgically removed. Future Linksano is a totally sewing machine doc, dudes, and he even let me keep my hand to, like play pranks and thread! S-so calm down, past Dan, and past everyone, okay?”

“W-we’d calm down if you took that thing,” Harvey, still pale and looking like he might throw up at any moment, pointed at the hand. “And kept it away from us, capice?”

2090s Kid looked down at Dan again. “Is that what would make you iPad, past Dan?” Dan, who had finally stopped screaming and hyperventilating, took another set of deep breaths before nodding weakly.

“Yeah... yeah, that would help, future Kid.”

2090s Kid quickly picked up the hand and stuffed it back into his jacket. “Should I, like, get you some Nitro-water? You dudes drink that in the past, right?”

“Just regular water here, 2090s Kid.” While the teenager ran off to fetch it and stared fascinated at the gentle flow coming from the tap, Boffo blinked and started to come back to himself. He honked a question, his blue eyes wide with fear, and Linksano helped him sit up.

“It’s alright, the hand does not belong to 90s Kid. It’s 2090s Kid’s, and one of the effects of adverse radiation. Though that does raise the unfortunate question of how 90s Kid is dealing with the radiation in the future...”

“Oh God!” Dan said again, his overwrought nerves finally giving way to tears.

“You just HAD to bring that up, didn’t you?” Linkara hissed at him as he rubbed Dan’s back to try and soothe him. Everyone jumped when Dan’s cell phone suddenly went off. He reached into his pocket, his eyes going wide as he saw who was calling. It couldn’t be...

“H-hello?”

“Dan? Is that you? Oh dude, I was totally worried I wouldn’t get through!”

Dan exhaled sharply, 90s Kid’s sweet voice flowing through him like a jolt of electricity. “Kid! Oh God, Kid, is it really you?”

“It’s me, dude, it’s totally me! It’s so awesome to hear your voice again!”

“I feel the same way, Kid,” Dan replied, gripping the phone so tightly his fingers started to hurt but he didn’t care, not when this was his only way to talk to 90s Kid. “Kid, are you okay? I know you got sucked into the future, but did you get hurt along the way? D-did the radiation make you... grow any other limbs?” Dan shuddered as he asked this, but luckily 90s Kid was quick to reassure him.

“Dan, I’m totally fine, I promise. Future Pollo told me I, like, was immune to the radiation and junk here cuz I’m from the past and cuz, uh, stuff I didn’t understand. But I’m totally okay, just... just kind of missing you and everybody. I hope they aren’t, like, worried about me.”

“We’re here too, 90s Kid!” Linkara couldn’t help listening in on their conversation and jumping in once Dan had been reassured. “We heard about it from 2090s Kid... sort of. So you’re really okay?”

“Linkara-dude! Yeah, I’m okay, totally fine and not lonely at all!” 90s Kid said, putting on his usual bravado once more. “Everything in the future is totally cool and weird! I’m having a radical time!”

Dan decided to put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear, thinking with a sinking heart that 90s Kid was lonely, since if he was denying it that strongly it had to be true. However, he didn’t want to make 90s Kid scared or send himself into another panic attack, so he ignored that fact as best he could for now. “I’m so glad you’re having a good time, Kid,” Dan said, wiping his eyes with relief.

“What’s it like over there, Junior? Are there future cats over there like us too?” Harvey asked, also relieved to hear 90s Kid’s voice.

“Oh yeah, Harvey-dude! There’s a future Harvey and a future Linkara and everybody! Just different and stuff!”

“Whoa, is that me from the past?” 2090s Kid asked, coming over with the water. He handed it to Dan and 90s Kid recognized his voice.

“Hey, future me! What’s up, dude?”

“Duuuude, this time is totally cartridge, man! Tell everyone over there not to worry and thread, kay?”

“Will do, dude! Future Linkara was flipping his lid, just like my Linkara! And 2080s Dan is totally cool! But not as cool as my Dan!”

“Oh yeah? Well my Dan is way more iPad than your Dan!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yah huh!” Dan giggled and Linkara rolled his eyes.

“Alright, that argument is gonna have to wait for another time. 90s Kid, stay safe and try to keep in touch, okay?”

“Nu-huh? Oh, uh, okay, Linkara, I totally will. I don’t know if my phone’s gonna always reach you, future Linksano said something about the Plot Hole being touchy, but I promise I’ll-” The phone suddenly went dead. Dan shook it and called out 90s Kid’s name several times but there was no response.

“I guess the Plot Hole’s being more of an ass than usual,” Linkara said with a sigh. “Let’s just be grateful we got to talk to him for as long as we did, and that we know he’s safe with our future counterparts.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right, Kid. If Junior’s with you and me from the future, he’s gotta be in good hands,” Harvey agreed, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. “I, uh, I think I’ll go out and get some air. A walk might be good to help clear my head from all of this.”

“Yes, fresh air sounds like a splendid idea,” Linksano agreed as he helped Boffo stand up. “I think I’d like to go for a walk as well, and I’d love for you to join me, Boffo.” Boffo, who had finally recovered from his earlier shock, nodded and held tightly to Linksano’s hand as they went outside.

*I suppose I should return to my training. Call me if you need anything, Linkara.* Ninja vanished in a puff of smoke, which prompted Linkara to check his watch.

“Hmm, I should get back to my filming. I need to get this review done tonight so I can start editing.” He glanced over at 2090s Kid, and then at Dan. “Uh, would you two be okay if I left? You can watch TV and if you’re hungry, we have snacks in the kitchen.” Linkara wasn’t sure if leaving the two alone was a good idea, but if there was anyone who could help Dan recover from the shock of losing 90s Kid so suddenly, it would most likely be his counterpart.

Dan was still starting forlornly at his cell phone but he snapped out of his thoughts when 2090s Kid put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, we’ll be totally Kleenex, past Linkara! You don’t have to scribble about us, bury?”

Linkara stared at him until Dan said, “He means for you not to worry, and that we’ll be fine.”

Linkara looked surprised. “You can understand him?”

Dan also looked somewhat shocked by this. “Yeah, I guess I can. It takes a bit of thinking, but you can make it out if you try. Go ahead and get back to your review, Linkara. We can hang out here.”

Linkara nodded. “Okay. Call me if you need anything, Dan.” Linkara gave one last look to the two before walking off.

2090s Kid sat down next to Dan on the couch and after putting his cell phone back in his pocket, Dan tried to smile at him.

“Well, as long as you’re here, I think we might as well get to know each other. As you’ve probably gathered, I’m 80s Dan.” He put out his hand to shake, thinking it was odd to be this formal but actually wanting to feel the hand of his double to find out if it was as soft as his boyfriend’s.

2090s Kid stared at Dan’s hand a moment before his expression lit up. “Oh, I know!” He lightly slapped each side of Dan’s hand before gently punching his palm. “I totally saw them do this in one of Harvey’s old cine-discs!” He seemed so proud of himself that Dan didn’t have the heart to correct him. “So, like, Hello Kitty past – I mean 80s Dan! I’m the 2090s Kid, from the most Kleenex decade ever! I can’t believe I’m all the way in the past, it is totally topaz.”

2090s Kid adjusted his odd sunglass before fixing Dan with a slightly nervous look. “Um, past Dan? My Dan sort of had this, uh, problem with spacerockaine and I know this is a totally squiggly question, but do you... I mean, are you, like, um, do you need something to help make your days more Kleenex?” 2090s Kid fidgeted a little, hoping he wouldn’t offend the man with his question. He just couldn’t help being worried that this Dan was also in need of help, like his Dan had been.

Dan’s eyes misted a bit as he saw how nervous 2090s Kid looked while asking this question. So the future Dan also had issues with drugs. He tried his best not to be depressed about this thought and quickly set about soothing the teen’s fears. “Well, I did, um, have a problem with cocaine for a long time, but my 90s Kid already helped me get it all out of my system, so you don’t have to worry, because I’m clean. I guess as long as you keep an eye on me, I’ll be okay.” He tried to smile when he saw 2090s Kid sigh with relief.

“That’s so purple, man. I remember having to help 2080s Dan with his time to vacuum and thread, and I’m really glad you did too.” 2090s Kid’s face changed. “I hope he’s doing sewing machine too...” Dan noticed his worry and decided the best thing for them to do was to distract each other.

“Hey, um, I was gonna take 90s Kid out to lunch today, but since he’s on vacation, why don’t I take you out instead? Would you like that?”

2090s Kid looked delighted by this offer. “Dude, that would be most iPad of you! I’m totally Cuisinart and I’d love to see more thread in this indigo year! Let’s shuffle, past Dan!” Dan laughed, the teen’s enthusiasm cheering him up a bit just as 90s Kid’s always did, and he stood up along with him.

“Alright then, let’s get out of here before the good doctor comes back and decides he wants to run tests on you. I’ll take you to one of Kid’s favorite spots-I hope it’ll end up being one of yours too.”

“Kleenex,” 2090s Kid cheerfully agreed as he walked out the door with Dan. His eyes widened though when he caught site of Dan’s car. “Dude, that thing is Pharaoh! I’ve only seen land-cars like that in holo-discs Harvey has. Can this thing even fly?” He walked over to inspect the tires, while Dan chuckled.

“Sorry future Kid, but this beauty is road-bound, as are all cars in this time period.”

“Chemic,” 2090s Kid murmured as Dan opened the door for him and he climbed inside. Dan chuckled and hoped they still had pizza in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan couldn’t help but smile at how 2090s Kid would stare out the window in wonder at the most normal sights, like dumpsters and fire hydrants, or how he’d point and laugh at all the stoplights they passed. Dan was happy for this distraction, since it helped ease his mind from worrying about 90s Kid, and how he was doing in the future. “At least he’s safe,” Dan thought to himself. “I have to keep reminding myself of that. Also that a future 90s Kid is better than no 90s Kid at all, I suppose.” He smiled when their long drive came to an end and he noticed their usual pizza place off in the distance. After parking, Dan helped 2090s Kid out of his seatbelt and went to open the door for him. “Here we are! I hope you’re hungry.”

2090s Kid nodded rapidly. “Dude, that time laundry made me totally Cuisinart! I’ll totally sponge anything.”

Dan laughed. “You sound like 90s Kid. I had to develop a cast-iron stomach just to keep up with him.” Dan gallantly opened the door for 2090s Kid and they went inside.

2090s Kid looked around in even more wonder. “Whoa... Kleenex! Where’s the Virtual Reality Chambers?” Dan looked to him in confusion. “Y’know, for like, games and thread!” The lightbulb clicked.

“Oh! Well, we have these wonderful refrigerator arcade models from my time, Kid-can I call you Kid? That’s what I called 90s Kid, especially since he didn’t like me using his real name.”

2090s Kid looked slightly surprised by this information. “Whoa, my Dan totally calls me Kid too! I guess it’s sewing machine if you do it, past Dan, cuz my real name is, like, dump trucks and all.” Dan smiled, pretty much understanding what the slang meant, and gestured toward the video games lining the far wall of the pizza parlor.

“Well, Kid, let me show you the games me and my Kid play whenever we visit this fine establishment.” Dan reached into his pocket and fished out a quarter which 2090s Kid eyed curiously.

“Dude, what’s that?”

“A quarter,” Dan replied, his expression growing uncertain when he saw the blank look on 2090s Kid’s face. “You mean to tell me you don’t have money in the future?” Dan looked a bit shocked by this notion.

“Oh, that’s money,” 2090s Kid said, smiling once more. “We totally use energon cubic zirconia in my time, dude.”

“Huh, well that sounds... interesting,” Dan weakly finished when he couldn’t think of a better descriptor. “Anyway, here Kid, watch this and prepare to be amazed.” Dan slid the quarter into the slot and started to enjoy moving Ms. Pac Man around the screen. After several moments of relentless chomping, he glanced over to see if 2090s Kid was grinning away like his 90s Kid did whenever he saw Dan at work. Instead, the teen was too busy fiddling with a dial on his single-lens sunglasses to pay him any attention at all.

“Dude, my visor must be broken. These graphics are so Magnavox,” 2090s Kid said as he kept fiddling with it. He eventually gave up and watched Dan play the game until he finally lost with a bit of a squint.

“Okay, Kid, your turn!”

“Uh, how’s it work?”

Dan pointed to the joystick. “Just move that around with your hand to help Ms. Pac-Man eat all the white dots, and don’t eat the ghosts unless they’re blue.”

2090s Kid handled the joystick awkwardly and played a strange first round, though he still managed a win. Dan couldn’t help but notice that he was much slower at this than 90s Kid was, but he smiled supportively. “Aw, not violet,” 2090s Kid grumbled when he lost.

“Don’t let it get you down, Kid. Besides, it’s probably time for us to eat now anyway! What do you like on your pizza?”

“Pizza?” 2090s Kid asked, looking confused once more. Dan’s mouth was just about to drop open in complete shock at the notion that pizza might no longer exist in the future, but then 2090s Kid nodded in understanding. “Oh, right, I remember learning about that in Edu-Class. Pizza is what they used to call P-Caps. Dude, P-Caps are totally sewing machine!”

“Oh thank goodness,” Dan sighed, since it was inconceivable that any version of 90s Kid could not enjoy the cheesy goodness of pizza. “So, what kind of, um, P-Caps do you like, Kid?”

“Dude, I could totally ascot Blue P-Caps all day! But Green and Indigo are just as iPad, and Mauve can be Nutra when they’re stored at the proper thermo.” Now it was Dan’s turn to stare blankly at 2090s Kid.

“Uh huh... Kid and I like pepperoni, so how does that sound?”

2090s Kid wrinkled his brow a little. “I’ve never heard of that kind. Well, I’m totally always elevator for trying new P-Caps, so Nike dude!”

Dan smiled and quickly ordered the pizza, plus two cans of soda, from the cashier. Things seemed to be going smoothly until the drinks arrived and 2090s Kid poked the cold cylinder gingerly. “Dude, is... is this a weapon?” he asked, looking slightly worried and slightly intrigued at the same time.

“No, Kid, it’s a beverage. Watch me.” Dan popped the can open and took a swallow before sighing happily. “Not as good as Crystal Pepsi but still satisfying. How about yours?”

2090s Kid continued to look at the can wearily before he reached over to open it. He quickly snapped the can open and recoiled as if he expected it to blow up in his face. Then he picked it up, sniffed it, and then took a sip. “Whoa!” 2090s Kid rubbed his nose from the sensation of the fizz. “This is totally iPad! What is this thread?” he asked before taking a larger sip of it.

Dan chuckled, knowing the future version of his boyfriend would love soda. “Soda, Kid. It’s Coke.”

2090s Kid stopped drinking and looked at Dan, startled. “Wait. Y-you mean this is the thread you were telling me about earlier? The thread you needed to be, uh, iPad?”

Dan grimaced at the misunderstanding and scrambled to fix his mistake. “No, no! This is Coca-Cola, it’s a soft drink. Um, the coke I needed for help was very different. This isn’t what I needed, so you can definitely drink it, I promise.” 2090s Kid relaxed nodded, seemingly believing Dan, and drank some more of the soda but he kept shooting the older man looks as if he weren’t entirely sure that Dan was on the level. Dan fidgeted in uncomfortable silence before their pizza was at last placed on their table. “Ah, here we are!”

“Whoa! What is this giant, golden thing, past Dan?”

“It’s pizza, Kid,” Dan replied, the slice in his hands already halfway to his mouth. “You said you had pizza in the future, right? Or P-Caps or whatever they were called.”

2090s Kid slowly reached into the pocket of his future flannel jacket and pulled out a tiny blue capsule that looked like a vitamin. “These are P-Caps, dude. I almost forgot I’d saved this for later when my Dan and I were, like, going Holo-Diving.” 2090s Kid was about to pop the pill into his mouth when Dan reached out to touch his arm.

“I’m begging you, Kid, please try this. I just know you’re going to love real pizza more than any old P-Cap. Please?” Dan gave off his most charming smile, which caused 2090s to blush before he pocketed the blue capsule.

“O-okay, okay, Frigidaire, dude. I’ll try your pizza.” 2090s Kid yelped as a bit of hot tomato sauce landed on his knuckle, but he shook it off and managed to get a good hold on one slice. Dan beamed at him and took a huge bite of his own piece, showing 2090s Kid how to eat it.

“Mmmm, delicious,” he sighed, licking a glob of cheese from his chin. “I can never get enough of the pizza from this place. Come on, Kid, now you try a bite.”

2090s Kid shrugged and copied what Dan had done, though he took a much smaller bite. Dan watched him eagerly, trying to anticipate just how wide the teen’s smile would grow as his taste buds were overwhelmed with savory flavors, but to his horror the smile never came. Instead, it was a grimace that spread across 2090s Kid face as he forced the bit of pizza down his throat before he quickly reached for his soda. “Ugh, no offense, dude, but I’ll stick with P-Caps,” 2090s Kid said after chugging the rest of his can. Before Dan could comment, 2090s Kid popped the blue capsule into his mouth and chewed vigorously. “Mmm…oh man, Blue P-Caps really are iPad...”

Dan looked down at his pizza and felt his appetite deteriorate rapidly. He knew it wasn’t 2090s Kid’s fault, the future had different types of food, but this made him feel almost hurt. Even though 2090s Kid looked like 90s Kid, he really was different from the teenager he knew and loved. 2090s Kid seemed to notice the crestfallen look on Dan’s face and he put the rest of his P-Caps away.

“Um, future Dan, are you Kleenex? You don’t look very sewing machine.” Dan tried to put a smile on his face.

“It’s... it’s okay, Kid. I’ll just take this home with me. I’m sure my roommate might like some.”

2090s Kid still looked concerned. “Dude, it’s not like you aren’t trying to show me an indigo time out here. It’s just that this pizza is so, I don’t know, synthetic and thread.”

Dan nodded, signaling to the staff for a box to put the pizza in. “I know, Kid. This was my 90s Kid’s favorite, so I just thought...” He felt a tightening in his chest.

“Dude, don’t look so plaid, please? Like I said, you look like my boyfriend, so it’s squiggly to see you like that.” 2090s Kid pulled something out of his pocket. He handed it to Dan and it looked almost like some sort of coaster, with a long glass plate in the center.

“What’s this?” 2090s Kid showed him by taking it and placing it to his own eyes before handing it back. Dan held it to his eyes and he saw a picture-or the future equivalent of a picture-where 2090s Kid was hugging someone in a blue shirt and tan jacket, with a long glass pane over his eyes, like 2090s Kid’s shades. It almost looked like... “Is this... 2080s Dan?”

“Yeah, dude, that’s my Dan,” 2090s Kid said, his face lighting up as he remembered the moment he and his boyfriend had taken that picture. “It was a totally iPad day that day. Dan took me to the Asteroid Park and I came in first in this indigo hoverboard contest, and I was totally sewing machine! So was Dan! He came over and hugged me so close and, like, told me how much he... he loved me... and I was so… so Kleenex...”

2090s Kid sniffled and lowered his head as tears started to slide down his cheeks. “I... I miss him so much. I miss all my iPad friends, but I miss Dan the most... and I know he must be missing me. I-I hope he doesn’t start... start using spacerock again cuz he’s worried. I’m...I’m really worried about him, past Dan.” 2090s Kid tried to rub at his eyes but he froze when he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

“Don’t cry, Kid,” Dan murmured into his shoulder as he pulled 2090s Kid close. His voice was low since he was trying to hold back his own tears as well. “Just like you were telling me, it hurts to see you cry. I-I’m sure that future me isn’t gonna do that while you’re gone. It’s hard for me to do it without him too, b-but you’re helping, so I’m sure 90s Kid will be able to help my future self too...” Dan couldn’t help it, a tear or two slipped from his eyes, but he hastily wiped them away before the teen could see.

2090s Kid felt somewhat relieved by Dan’s words. If the past version of his boyfriend could stay strong and sober thanks to his presence, then he was sure his boyfriend could do the same with his past counterpart. “Thanks, past Dan. That’s iPad to audio from you.”

Dan nodded and kept holding onto 2090s Kid tightly, closing his eyes and trying to pretend it was the teenager he knew. He felt warm, and his arms were strong, and he almost smelled the same. If Dan pretended, he could almost feel like 90s Kid was back. 2090s Kid was doing the same, imagining it was a man in blue shirt and tan jacket hugging him so tightly. Then he opened his eyes and saw the white all around him and he couldn’t help slowly pulling away because this wasn’t right, no matter how nice it felt.

The two rubbed their eyes and looked at each other, uncertain of what to do next. “Um... I’m sorry if the hug was a bad idea. I just wanted to help,” Dan said, hoping he hadn’t offended him.

2090s Kid wiped his eyes again before slowly shaking his head at Dan. “Oh, uh, it’s orange, dude. I know you were trying to, like, help and it did stop me from Britta-filtering all over the place, so don’t apologize. It’s not like the hug was sulfur or anything, it’s just... you’re not the Dan I wanna hug. And I’m totally not the Kid you wanna hug. This whole script is just grey.” 2090s Kid sighed and adjusted his sunglasses again. “Maybe this wasn’t a sewing machine idea, dude, and we should get back. The others’ll probably have kilos of questions for me about the future and, like, I shouldn’t keep ‘em hairy, you bury?” He stood up from the table then, obviously eager to leave, and hopeful that he’d feel better and more like he belonged somewhere once they returned to the base.

Dan nodded, getting to his feet and grabbing the pizza box. “Yeah, Kid, I’ll take you back there. I’m sure they’re worried about you too.”

It was a quiet trip home, with 2090s Kid staring out the window with much less enthusiasm this time. When Dan arrived back at the base, he turned to the teen and unlocked his seatbelt. “Well, I hope you have fun with Linkara and the others. If you want to maybe hang out at a different place another time, have them call me on my cell phone.” 2090s Kid stared at him and Dan sighed. “Just tell Linkara what I said and he’ll know what to do.”

2090s Kid nodded at Dan’s words. “Yeah, dude, and I hope you have an iPad time too doing... past thread. I’ll totally tell past Linkara about the sale phone,” he said, not noticing how Dan cringed at his mistaken words. “Thanks for, like, trying to make it sewing machine, past Dan. I really appreciate it...” 2090s Kid’s arms twitched as he considered giving this Dan a hug of gratitude. However, the awkwardness of their previous hug still loomed in his mind, so he decided not to take such a course of action. Instead, 2090s Kid simply exited the car and watched as past Dan drove away with a solemn, almost longing expression. Then he sighed, tugged at his jacket to straighten it, and walked back inside the apartment.

\----

Linkara was in the living room that evening when 2090s Kid walked in. “Hey. How was your time out with 80s Dan?”

2090s Kid shrugged. “Uh... it was crimson, I guess. Nothing Frisbee.” Linkara frowned. When 90s Kid came home from a date with Dan, he couldn’t wait to spill every single detail, chattering away like the happiest guy on earth. Apparently, the time between these two hadn’t gone so well, which made Linkara worry.

“Well, uh…” Linkara checked the chart Pollo had already managed to create for them all.” I’m glad to hear it was nice, I guess. Here, it’s kinda late, so why don’t I show you where you’ll be staying?”

“Thanks, past Linkara,” 2090s Kid mumbled as he followed him up the stairs and to the bedroom that would be temporarily his. His confidence had taken a hit thanks to his earlier break-down with Dan and he felt a bit better about having a place he could call his own, even if he wasn’t exactly wanted in said place.

Linkara opened the door and glanced inside to make sure it wasn’t too messy for their guest. “This is 90s Kid’s room. I’m sure he won’t mind you staying in here while he’s gone. He’s got some video games and stuff lying around, so you can use whatever you like. Just try not to blast the stereo too loud, okay? My room is two doors over if you need me,” he finished, pointing it out for the teen.

2090s Kid peered into the room, which seemed both familiar and strange at the same time, before pursing his lips in confusion at Linkara’s words. “Stereo? What’s that, dude?”

“Uh, the place where music comes from?” Linkara offered, hoping that would mean something to 2090s Kid. Luckily, the teen nodded.

“Oh, got it. That’s Kleenex to know, cuz I totally love Zunes, dude. Uh...” 2090s Kid fidgeted when he realized Linkara meant to leave. “Y-you sure you don’t wanna jawbreaker more about the 2090s, past Linkara? You, like, don’t even know about the totally azure spelling bees we have! They’re totally the most iPad sporting events ever! D-don’t you, like, want to know how they compare to your past spelling bees? I bet yours are, like, mustard to the nth, dude!” 2090s Kid tried smiling again, hoping to goad past Linkara into an argument, or at least a discussion that wouldn’t result in him leaving right away.

Linkara yawned and reached behind himself to stretch his back. “As much as I’d love to hear about it, I’ve had a hell of a day writing and filming. But I’ll definitely hear you out tomorrow, okay?”

2090s Kid sighed, trying to hide his disappointment. “Uh, sewing machine, dude. Yeah, we’ll totally microphone tomorrow.”

Linkara yawned again, feeling slightly guilty at leaving but knowing he needed to get some rest if he didn’t want to disrupt his sleep schedule. “I think Boffo might still be awake if you wanna try his room. It’s the second to last door at the end of the hall. Don’t forget that you can just knock on my door if there’s an emergency. Sleep well.” Linkara smiled and walked off to his room before closing the door.

2090s Kid didn’t think going to Boffo’s room would be the best idea, since he wasn’t able to understand the way he just honked his past horn or moved his hands around, so he thought it’d be best to spend some time in here. After closing the door, 2090s Kid took a look around. There were posters on the walls of bands he’d never heard of, strange machines that he’d never seen before on shelves, and pairs of sneakers on the floor that didn’t look self-tying.

“Dude, oculate all this scrap,” 2090s Kid muttered softly to himself as he waded through the very messy room in which he would be staying. He was careful not step on anything, because all this past technology looked very fragile and he didn’t want to risk breaking his counterpart’s stuff. When he reached the closet, 2090s Kid looked around guiltily to see if he was being watched before pulling it open. He knew it was wrong to snoop, but he had a feeling the same thing was happening in his room at this very moment, so he might as well take a peek and see what similarities he shared with the other 90s Kid.

2090s Kid shuffled through the numerous flannel jackets, black T-shirts, and jeans quickly before his eyes widened at the stacks of grey rectangles on the closet floor. He lifted one and read “Bubsy” aloud while looking at a picture of a bobcat wearing a T-shirt. “Must be a friend of his,” 2090s Kid decided, as he assumed the items were old photographs of some kind. “I totally didn’t know the cat-people came here this year. Dan’ll be totally iPad when I phone him.”

He looked around a bit more and discovered a red sketchbook, which he opened and flipped through. There were some colorful drawings of teddy bears, brightly colored horses, some with wings and horns, and then there were multiple pictures of Dan. Apparently 90s Kid had made these somehow, which suitably impressed 2090s Kid. These images may not have been as cool as his chroma-etchings, but there were still pleasant enough to look at. 2090s put the book back onto the desk where he’d found it before he spotted a cassette tape. “Nirvana,” he said aloud before holding the holes up to his eyes. “Huh. I wonder how this thing windows?” 2090s Kid shook it a few times, but nothing seemed to happen, so he put it down.

2090s Kid yawned then and headed directly toward the bed. At least this looked almost the same as his own bed. He collapsed on top of it and sighed happily. “Mmmm, towel press...” 2090s Kid murmured when he felt how soft the bed was. He laid his head on the pillow and frowned as he felt something underneath it before reaching under and pulling out a teddy bear that looked like one of the drawings from the sketchbook.

“Potting soil. I guess, past me needs thread to sleep with too.” 2090s Kid felt a little better about seeing this after remembering the secret bunny under the pillow in his room. The bear felt soft and he hugged it close, wishing he were home. Then he looked to the nightstand and saw something resting there that made him reach for it.

2090s Kid’s fingers closed around a cold square of silver that bore an image in the middle. He brought it close to his eyes and stared at two smiling figures who were hugging each other in a very familiar way. The shorter man was Dan and 2090s Kid couldn’t help smirking at just how short he seemed compared to the other man. “Just like me and Dan,” he murmured as his eyes finally roved over the other figure.

90s Kid did look almost identical to him, save his different clothing and the way his sunglasses had two lenses in them. 2090s Kid stared at his face, at his smile, and he could tell that his counterpart was deeply in love with Dan and very happy to be hugging him. He felt a bit relieved as he set the photo down, since his past self seemed to have what he did with his boyfriend.

2090s Kid wished he had some of his chroma-lasers so he could create an etching, something that always calmed his nerves when he was stressed, but it seemed they hadn’t been invented yet. Instead, he picked up the sketchbook once again, flipped to a blank page, and attempted to draw. When he was done, 2090s Kid studied the smudged, scribbly picture and smiled softly. “So you can see how sewing machine we are when you’re home,” he murmured as he set the book and pencils back down. Yawning uncontrollably now, 2090s Kid lay back upon the bed, cuddled the bear to his chest, and closed his eyes.

\----

Dan walked into his room dejectedly and closed the door softly behind him. He thought that 90s Kid would be coming home with him that night to participate their usual activities of watching videos and snuggling, but now he was here alone. At least Dolly had appreciated the pizza he’d brought home since it meant she didn’t have to cook dinner. Dan had nibbled on a slice or two before leaving, mostly just wanting to shut himself away and be alone for a bit.

He kicked off his shoes and lay down on his bed, reaching for the picture of 90s Kid on the nightstand. “Oh, Kid...” Dan sighed, tracing a finger along his youthful features. “I miss you. I hope you’re having fun where you are. Can you believe the future you doesn’t like pizza? And has never had soda before? It’s times like these that I’m grateful we’re from the past.”

Dan allowed himself a small smile and set the picture back down. He started scratching at his arm. “No, don’t start...” he muttered to himself, closing his eyes. “You can’t do that. That won’t make it go away.” Dan knew if he caved in now and fell off the wagon, 90s Kid would be heartbroken. He tore his fingers away from his forearm and reached for Braveheart Lion instead, pulling it close to him. Dan tried to fall asleep, but his body was growing more and more uncomfortable, and his head was starting to ache as if someone had struck him with a blunt instrument, and the quiet pervading his room was starting to drive him crazy.

Unable to deal with the silence and the stabs of pain throughout his body any longer, Dan stood up, went to his computer, and loaded a video that he had seen many times, the Freak Force review. He smiled when he saw 90s Kid’s face greet him and relaxed a bit when his cheerful voice blared out from the speakers. No longer trapped in silence, Dan went back to his bed and laid down, cuddling Braveheart once again and trying to sleep, even though his eyes never left his monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Boffo finished his breakfast, thanked Ninja once again for cooking such delicious waffles, and quickly washed his plate and silverware. Once he had put his dishes away, he checked his watch and smiled. On Saturday mornings, before he left for a clowning job, Boffo and 90s Kid enjoyed watching cartoons together in the living room. He eagerly made his way to the teen’s bedroom and performed his special knock on the door before honking his horn to ask him if he was ready to enjoy some quality TV time together. _I am excited to see which shows you will select for us to enjoy this week!_ Boffo also honked happily.

Boffo waited patiently when he didn’t hear an answer, but this waiting brought on slight worry. 90s Kid usually answered the door immediately or at least called out that he’d be right there. Boffo knocked on the door again. _90s Kid? Are you awake?_

After another few minutes passed, Boffo opened the door and saw that 90s Kid’s bedroom was empty. Judging by the ruffled sheets, he must have just woken up, so where could he have gotten to? Boffo then remembered that it was most likely 2090s Kid who had slept in that bed while 90s Kid was still displaced into the future. Boffo lowered his head and his mood dropped significantly. He went down the stairs and into the living room, thinking he could at least watch what was left of the cartoons alone to try to cheer himself up. After sitting on the couch for a while, Boffo noticed it didn’t feel quite the same. 90s Kid had such an energetic presence, always chattering away about his favorite characters and favorites episodes, and Boffo especially missed hearing his laugh since it was so infectious it always had the clown in stitches in no time. Boffo didn’t laugh much at all this Saturday morning. He didn’t even smile that often, not until he saw 2090s Kid enter the room. Suddenly hopeful, Boffo waved to him and honked his horn in greeting.

_Hello, 2090s Kid. Would you like to watch television with me?_

2090s Kid was still shaking water droplets from his hair since he’d just finished a nice, warm shower. He enjoyed taking them now that they weren’t mandatory every morning and night to keep everyone safe from potential radiation poisoning, the lack of which he’d decided was the best thing the past had going for it. The worst thing about the past, though, 2090s Kid really couldn’t decide, since there were so many options. After he’d gotten dressed, 2090s Kid popped some B-Caps into his mouth, since he was still struggling to find food he really enjoyed from this time period, and made his way downstairs to see what was happening. Maybe past Linkara was doing a review and wanted his help with it again.

2090s Kid jumped in surprise at the sudden honking he heard before he turned to Boffo. “Oh, it’s past you,” he mumbled before smiling weakly at the clown. “Hey Boffo. You’re looking, um, Kleenex today. I really like your, er, new weave,” he said, even though Boffo was wearing the same jacket he always wore.

2090s Kid still hadn’t figured out how to understand Boffo very well, so he didn’t realize he’d been asked a question. He only noticed Boffo was watching the colorful box again and nodded at it. “Oh, I won’t roach you, dude. I’ll just go Frigidaire with past Linkara and leave you stilling.” Without saying anything further, 2090s Kid walked out of the room.

Boffo honked his horn to get 2090s Kid to wait, but he didn’t seem to hear him. Boffo looked down and felt a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. 2090s Kid must’ve thought he was shooing him away instead of inviting him over, but Boffo would never be so mean. Boffo truly hated not being understood, and it was particularly jarring when the one who couldn’t comprehend his meaning looked so much like a friend who could normally understood him fine. Boffo sighed sadly and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes as he did so. Cartoons did not seem like such a fun idea any longer.

\----

Linksano finished scribbling down something in his research log and gave his notes a satisfied smile. He set the book down on his desk and then he walked over to a beaker of shining dark green liquid, which was currently simmering over a small flame. Linksano peered at it a moment before turning off the burner and then smiling triumphantly. “Aha! I’ve done it! This will be the creation Linkara never knew he wanted – liquid armor! Now all I need is a test subject...”

Linksano quickly ran up the stairs and onto the first floor of the house. He was about to head for the next staircase when he noticed Boffo sitting on the couch while the TV blasted cartoons. “Good morning, my dear!” Linksano said as he hurried over to the clown’s side so he could peck him on the cheek. “I’ve just finished my newest and greatest creation! Have you by any chance seen 90s Kid? I have a very nice fee prepared for him if he’ll come down to my lab and drink something within the next half hour. And don’t worry – this time it will not change him into any amphibious creature!” he reassured his boyfriend.

Boffo sighed sadly at Linksano’s words and the scientist was instantly worried. “Boffo? You look downtrodden, dear, what’s the matter?” Linksano sat next to him by the couch.

_It looks like we’ve both forgotten that 90s Kid isn’t here. I went upstairs to try to find him to watch cartoons with me before I remembered that it was impossible. I tried to invite 2090s Kid to watch with me instead, but he still doesn’t understand me, and I think I accidentally hurt his feelings instead._

Boffo looked rather dejected, so Linksano quickly put an arm around him. “Oh, Boffo, don’t fret. I’m sure he knows you meant no harm by your actions. This version of 90s Kid never means to upset us, it just sort of happens,” he continued, trying to smother his own disappointment that 90s Kid wasn’t around in order to comfort his boyfriend. “You are correct, though, since I did indeed forget that 90s Kid was not with any of us,” Linksano admitted with a soft sigh. “I’ve grown so used to always having him close at hand when there’s something important to test that I haven’t quite adjusted to the fact that he’s gone.”

 _Please don’t say it like that, Oscar._ Boffo pleaded, leaning closer to his boyfriend for comfort. _90s Kid isn’t gone, he’s just not here right now. He’ll be back though; I just know he’ll be able to come back safely one of these days._

“Y-yes, of course he will,” Linksano quickly agreed. “I’m as sure as that as I am that my future counterpart will make sure he’s safe from the mutated beasts that must have been created thanks to the abnormally high radiation levels...” Linksano trailed off when he saw the panicked look in Boffo’s eyes and he quickly hugged the clown tighter. “I-I’m sure 90s Kid will not encounter any of those beasts at all, Boffo! My future counterpart would never allow him to come to harm, and neither would Linkara’s and Finevoice’s and the ninja’s, and even yours! Everyone will be sure to protect him, I have no doubts about this fact, Boffo, so please trust me, and don’t be upset!”

Luckily Boffo seemed to calm down after hearing all of this and he nodded up at his boyfriend. _Of course I trust you. You always try to protect us, Oscar. 90s Kid is safe in your future counterpart’s hands. Let’s just not talk about him anymore, okay?_

“Of course,” Linksano agreed at once, squeezing Boffo’s hand softly. “I apologize for even bringing it up. I will instead spend my time trying to figure out how to acquire a test subject who will willingly drink a mysterious green liquid in the next twenty-five minutes. Hmmm...”

Boffo, though looking a little nauseated at the prospect, felt his usual instinct to help arise. _I might be able to manage it if it would help you, Oscar._

Linksano looked a bit startled. “Um, I’m very thankful for your volunteering, Boffo, but I’d honestly prefer it be someone else. N-not that it isn’t safe! I wouldn’t put a test subject through something I knew was dangerous, but I’d rather not take the risk with you.” 2090s Kid entered the room again and Linksano turned to him. “Hello, visitor from the future! Would you be interesting in drinking a mysterious green liquid within a time limit for an appropriate fee?”

2090s Kid turned to him curiously. “Oh, you mean like a twister? That’s totally Bop-It! Future Linksano had me help in his physics dome all the time for energon cubic zirconium, dude!”

Linksano raised his eyebrows as the teen spoke. Even though he considered himself a pretty quick learner, he still had trouble understanding 2090s Kid most days, and this was even with Pollo’s handy chart. “Oh, that’s quite an interesting, um, unit of currency?” he asked, though this proved useless since 2090s Kid only shrugged. “Well, whatever, the point is, you can’t use energon anything in this time period, so if you wish to purchase things you need these.” Linksano held up the wad of bills and waved it in what he hoped was an enticing way. “So, what do you say, 2090s Kid? Care to earn some money?”

2090s Kid bit his lip and thought a moment. “Well, I don’t really wanna buy any of the Glaad in this time, so I’m not, like, sewing machine about drinking more of your squiggly drinks,” he muttered.

“Oh. Well that’s quite all right, honestly it is,” Linksano replied, feeling a bit let down but not wanting to pressure the teen. “You just run along and play, and don’t worry about me. I’m sure I can find another volunteer.”

“Thanks, past Linksano. You’re totally iPad,” 2090s Kid told him as he headed for the front door. “I’m gonna try past me’s skating board again. It’s not as Kleenex as my hoverboard, but it’s better than zip.”

“Oh! Wait just a moment, please!” Linksano called, causing 2090s Kid to look back at him. “Do you happen to still have your removed appendage on your person? I was hoping I could run some tests on it. If I’m successful, I may be able to find a cure or at least some temporary remedies to your radiation trouble.” 2090s Kid shrugged and tossed his hand to Linksano, causing Boffo to flinch at the sight of it. “Much obliged. Now have fun and be careful.” Linksano quickly stowed the hand away in his own coat before turning to his boyfriend.

“Well... seeing as I only have about twenty minutes left before my mixture congeals and is lost, I suppose I have no choice but to drink it myself. I would be very grateful if you accompanied me down to the lab to monitor me, Boffo.”

Boffo nodded in agreement and the two stood up together before heading downstairs. Linksano felt butterflies wave in his stomach and wished he had the same courage as a certain time-displaced teenager.

\----

In the other room, Linkara, who was trying to film his latest review, held up a comic book with disgust.

“Can you believe this artwork? The hero’s drowning in unnecessary pockets, he has gargantuan thighs that are bigger than his chest, and he’s only wearing one shoulder pad! Even Rob Liefeld would look at this and cringe!” Linkara turned to his left, expecting 90s Kid to be standing there ready with a rebuttal, but frowned when he saw there was just an empty wall.

“I said, Rob Liefeld would look at this and cringe!” Still nothing.

It only took a minute for to Linkara to remember exactly what was going on with the Plot Hole. He sighed, almost feeling as though something was missing in his life… no, not almost. Something was definitely missing.

*Are you talking to someone, Linkara?* Ninja-Style Dancer popped his head, and his sign, into the room after he heard what seemed to be a shout.

“No, I was just filming something and... never mind, it’s not important,” Linkara answered, feeling a bit embarrassed at having been overheard like that.

*I see. If you are recording, then I shall leave you to finish in peace.*

“Oh, wait!” Linkara called before Ninja could leave as he stopped the camera. “Would you, by any chance, be interested in offering a counter-perspective to my opinion that Rob Liefeld is a terrible artist?” Ninja stared at him blankly for a moment. “No, of course you wouldn’t, why would you?” Linkara sighed and looked down, only glancing up again when Ninja sat down on the futon beside him.

*You miss him, don’t you? It’s alright to admit it, Linkara. I personally have been having trouble sleeping this past week because I am so used to the constant stream of music coming from 90s Kid’s bedroom; without its constancy in our lives, something feels incomplete.*

“That’s how I feel,” Linkara revealed as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. “I used to think of 90s Kid as this immature, annoying pain in the ass and sure, he eventually became a friend and a strong ally, but I never realized just how weird it would be if he disappeared. But if I’m honest, I... I really do miss him, Ninja.”

Ninja nodded in agreement. *This place feels much too silent now. It is as though 90s Kid were a part of these walls, needed in order for this establishment to remain standing.*

“Yeah, when he’s not tearing the place down from the inside,” Linkara muttered dryly. “But you’re right; it does feel like something’s missing. This isn’t at all like the time 90s Kid was gone helping Dan for two weeks, because we knew where he was then and he was only a phone call or a teleport away. Now we’ve got no friggin’ idea where he is or what at he’s up to… what if it takes a long time for the Plot Hole to switch them back?”

*90s Kid will return soon, hopefully. We must be sure to keep our spirits up so that more of our walls do not collapse.* Ninja suddenly turned to Linkara and smiled. *It is endearing how much you care for 90s Kid despite how he annoys. He is almost like a younger sibling to you, Linkara.*

“What? Endearing? O-of course I’d worry; I am responsible for him after all! There’s no need to get sappy over it,” Linkara retorted, blushing a bit at Ninja’s words. It’s not that he wanted to seem uncaring towards any of his companions, but he also didn’t want people teasing him for missing the one member of the team he was most often found complaining about.

*No need to get so defensive.* Ninja replied, patting Linkara on the shoulder. *Your concern for 90s Kid is very sweet.*

“Yeah, whatever,” Linkara muttered, still blushing. He turned his gaze away from the ninja and glanced over at the far wall of the room. Ninja’s words echoed in his head about walls collapsing from sunken spirits and he suddenly felt a strange sensation in his stomach. Linkara turned back to Ninja. “Uh, hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where Harvey is, would you?”

As if on cue, Harvey appeared from around the corner as he lit up a cigarette. “You call me, Kid?”

“Hey, Harvey.” Linkara stood up at him and tried to smile at the sight of his boyfriend. “Where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you at all today.”

“What’re you talkin’ about, Kid. I’ve been around. Ain’t I always here?” For some reason, the usual pleasant jibe gone from his tone. Linkara approached him and tried to pull him into an embrace, but Harvey pulled back before he could give him more than a light peck on the cheek. “That’s enough, Kid. I’m not really in the mood for this now.”

“Oh.” Linkara was taken aback by this, since Harvey never refused kisses from him, but he did remove his arms from around his waist. “O-okay, Harvey.” The singer finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in a nearby ashtray before reaching for his cigarette case. He flipped it open to find it empty and cursed.

“Damn it. Can’t believe this…” Harvey grumbled as he closed the case again. Linkara frowned.

“Didn’t you just put a new pack in there?”

“What’s it to you?” Harvey replied, so rudely that Linkara stared at him in surprise. “I’m goin’ out for smokes. Don’t wait up.” He left the room without another word.

Linkara stared after him and then turned to Ninja, as though his friend would be able to supply him with answers that he couldn’t find. Ninja merely shook his head, bowed to Linkara, and vanished.

\----

Dan lay on his bed, feeling listless and more down that he had in a long time. Usually when he felt this way, he’d turn to 90s Kid, but that was impossible to do at the moment, or drugs, which was even more impossible to do. Since these options had been taken from him, Dan needed to think of other ways to distract himself from the increasing itchiness of his skin and the dull throbbing that was starting to arise in his head. Dolly and ROB were out for the day, and he had no idea what had happened to the Crabtrees, since they’d vanished for a few weeks without a word, so Dan wracked his brain for someone else he could talk to.

He wasn’t in the mood for seeing 2090s Kid today, since the last time they’d been together the teen had been less than impressed with everything about Dan’s house and asked to go home early. Dan didn’t have the strength for another visit like that one at the moment. His eyes widened though when he thought of Boffo, his closest friend from 90s Kid’s group, and he quickly went to the computer to send the clown a message by electronic mail. “I hope he’s home,” Dan murmured as he sent out the invitation to spend the day together. “And that he has that teleporter handy so he can come right over. I really need someone to come over...” Dan felt his hands start to shake so he clenched them into fists before lying back down, breathing in and out slowly as he tried to calm himself and waited to see what response he’d receive.

Boffo walked over to his desk when he heard the chirp alerting him to the fact that he had received an email. He clicked on it and saw that the message was from Dan, though his initial happy smile faded when he read the contents of the email. Even though Dan was only asking him to come over for an afternoon, he could sense a hint desperation in the invitation. Fortunately, Boffo also wanted some company since Linksano was busy recording down the effects from the drink he’d just ingested, the rest of the team were training or working on their own, and 2090s Kid was... well, Boffo didn’t know if he could take another afternoon of their guest staring blankly at him while Boffo struggled to communicate with him. Therefore, he was quick to respond to his friend’s request.

_I would love to spend the day with you, Dan. I’ll teleport over right away._

Dan looked over at the computer hopefully when he heard the ding alerting him to a new message, before bounding down the stairs almost manically when he heard a polite knock. He didn’t have to read the message to know Boffo had come, because Boffo was the sort of wonderful person who never let anyone down. Dan threw open the door and drew Boffo inside, pulling him in a rib-squeezing hug. “It’s so good to see you, my colorful friend!” he cried, relishing how good it felt to hug someone so warmly again. “I’ve missed the pleasure of your company, Boffo! Please come in and stay a while!” Dan finally released his hold on Boffo after noticing how the clown seemed to be panting a little, and smile sheepishly at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, my friend. I might have been a little over-enthusiastic there. Is there something I can get you to make up for that?”

Boffo hastily smiled as he rubbed his sore sides. _I’m alright, Dan. I’m never one to refuse a hug, but a soda might be nice?_

“Soda? Of course, we have plenty, so let me get you one of our best cans.” Dan smiled again, still apologetic over almost squeezing the life out of his friend, and brought him an ice cold can of TAB.

 _It’s been a while since I’ve been over. Thank you for inviting me._ Boffo honked as he took a seat next to Dan. He frowned, though, when he noticed the redness around Dan’s eyes and the way he kept scratching at his arms and chest. _How have you been feeling lately, Dan?_

Dan was trying to continue smiling at his friend, but his lips kept twitching slightly so what he wore soon resembled a grimace more than anything, and his stupid skin kept itching so badly that he ended up frowning a bit as he tried to scratch it into submission. “Huh?” he said distractedly to Boffo’s question at first. “Oh, um, I mean I’m doing fine, Boffo, just fine. You know me; I’m always feeling fine and ready to, uh, to have a good time. There’s really no reason to worry about me, I’m doing dandy, fine and dandy, yesirree.” Dan scrubbed his fingers across his throat until the flesh became a bright red before he turned back to Boffo. “A-and how are you doing, my horn-happy friend? Is the clowning world still proving to be full of laughs?”

 _Yes, everything’s been going well with my clowning. The children seem to be happy to see me, which means I must be doing something right._ Boffo honked before turning his gaze to the red streaks visible upon Dan’s neck and the upper part of his chest. _You seem very itchy, Dan. Are you suffering from poison ivy? It’s very prevalent this time of year. Do you need some lotion or talcum powder?_ Boffo reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of each.

“Itchy? Oh, um, I guess I am,” Dan sheepishly admitted as he caught himself scratching his forearm rather aggressively. “N-no, I don’t have poison ivy, Boffo – holy cow, you had those on you?” Dan looked at the clown in shock.

 _I always come prepared._ Boffo honked as he giggled at Dan’s shocked look. _It’s like I always say, if it’s not in my jacket, you probably don’t need it. His face softened once again. But I don’t like seeing you in such discomfort. Would either of these help?_

Dan’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “You never fail to impress me with your skills, my colorful friend.” The smile was not long-lasting, unfortunately, and Dan soon lowered his head in shame. “But as I was saying, I don’t have poison ivy, Boffo. It’s just... sometimes when I’m feeling stressed I get these cravings and when I don’t do anything about satisfying them, my body starts turning against me. I itch like crazy, my mouth goes dry, my head hurts, my stomach lurches, and there isn’t anything I can do to stop it. Usually when it’s been like this before, I’ve called Kid and he’s come to talk to me and help rub lotion on my back, but now... well, no offense, my friend, but I don’t think even your skilled hands could be of help with that.” Dan glanced up, trying to smile at Boffo, but his lips wavered. “I just... I really miss him, Boffo. A lot.”

Boffo reached out to place a comforting hand on Dan’s shoulder. _I understand, Dan. I miss him too. It must be so hard on you to feel all alone when your cravings start bothering you. Has hanging out with 2090s Kid helped at all?_

Dan shook his head. “Not really. 2090s Kid means well, but he’s from such a different time than any of us that he can’t understand or get interested in the things we like. I know it’s hard for him, since he’s away from the people he loves, but whenever he puts down or is uninterested in something I like... or something Kid used to like... it makes me feel so much worse. He hates our favorite music and movies and doesn’t even like our video games or pizza... I don’t know how to act around him, Boffo. He looks so much like Kid, but he isn’t. He isn’t him at all.”

Boffo’s brow creased with sympathy as he listened to Dan. He sighed and looked down.

_Spending time with him hasn’t been that much of a comfort to me either. Linksano and Ninja are my only friends who know sign language, but that has never bothered me since everyone else understands what I am saying when I use my horn. However, 2090s Kid doesn’t understand my horn at all, and it’s gotten to the point where I’m attempting awkward charades to get him to understand the most basic of phrases. I know it’s not his fault, but sometimes he barely even notices me and... and it hurts._

Dan let out a shaky sigh before he looked to the clown sadly. Boffo was such a kind man and to hear that he was feeling hurt only made Dan feel worse about everything. “I am so sorry about that, my friend,” Dan told him, reaching out to hug Boffo again, a much gentler embrace this time. “I know he doesn’t mean to hurt us, but it seems like we’ll never be able to understand each other. Please know that our Kid really loves having you as a friend. When he gets home, I’m sure he will want to spend a lot of time with you to make up for missing you so much, so please don’t lose heart, Boffo. Your heart especially is too good to be lost because of this.”

 _You honestly think I have a good heart?_ Boffo asked almost shyly.

“Of course you do, Boffo,” Dan replied, nodding happily at the question. “You’ve got one of the biggest, kindest hearts in the world. I don’t think you even have to try to be good, you just are. I always feel lucky to know I have you as a friend of mine.”

 _Thank you, Dan. I do try. It’s just always bothered me when people don’t understand what I’m saying. I’ve often had to struggle to get people to treat me like everyone else and when I fail at that, it gets me right here._ Boffo placed a hand over his chest. _When I was a child, I was at times picked on because I only knew how to talk with my hands, and even as an adult, some people try to avoid me since it’s awkward when they can’t understand my words. That’s why I was so happy to meet people like you and 90s Kid, who have always seem to understand me and don’t feel the need to avoid me just because of my muteness._

Dan sat back and listened sympathetically to Boffo’s stories. “I hear you, my colorful friend, metaphorically of course. While my life was much different from yours, I am no stranger to being shunned and picked on for who I am. I know it’s the pits, believe me, I do. I’m just thankful I was able to meet a gentle soul like you, and even more thankful that 90s Kid did too. He would never avoid a clown as amazingly awesomely radical, which is how he likes to word it, as you, Boffo.”

_Thank you, Dan. I also want you to remember that 90s Kid will spend a lot of time with you once he returns home, since I’m sure he’s missing you just as much as we’re missing him. I’ve seen you two together and I know how much he loves you._

Dan smiled at Boffo’s words and rubbed his eyes again, making them seem even redder.

“Thanks, Boffo. I really love hearing about Kid loving me. From Kid, from you, from anyone, since it helps me remember that I’m not dreaming and I do really have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.” Dan chuckled softly and continued to rub his eyes, not wanting Boffo to see that a tear had slipped out. He turned his head for Boffo’s sake until he had calmed down. “I hope we’ll both get to see him again soon. He can’t be gone for too much longer... right?”

Boffo had felt a slight flare of panic when he took in Dan’s sad expression, but did his best to ignore the tear he thought he saw. _Right, Dan. He can’t be gone for too much longer. 2090s Kid said it would only be a few weeks and it’s been a few weeks, so one day soon he’s going to come home to the people he loves. And you don’t have to worry about dreaming, Dan; 90s Kid really does love you._ Boffo decided the best way to cheer his friend up would be to remind him of that fact. _Every time 90s Kid is at home and your name is brought up, his face lights up and he starts chattering away about everything he loves about you, like how much fun you are, all the wonderful things you do together, and how happy you make him feel. You really have done a lot to help his self-esteem, Dan._

Dan continued rubbing at his eyes as he listened to Boffo’s horn honks about how happy he made 90s Kid. He couldn’t stop the wide smile that soon spread across his face and before he knew it, his tears had dried up and his heart felt full. “It’s so amazing to hear that, Boffo. I want to do everything I can to make Kid happy and to let him know how wonderful a person he is. It makes me feel so good to know that I’ve helped him, because he’s done so much to help me.”

Dan reached out to squeeze Boffo’s shoulder. “Thank you as well for being such a good friend to him. Kid loves all of you back at the base so much. I couldn’t pick out a better family for him if I tried.” Dan couldn’t help it, he hugged Boffo yet again. “Thank you, Boffo... thank you for coming over here and reassuring me that he’ll come home safe and sound... and thank you for letting me get all this worry off my chest. I promise I’ll stop hugging you now. I wouldn’t want to upset the good doctor,” he told him with a chuckle.

Boffo chuckled back, feeling warm and happy again with the knowledge that he had helped Dan. _That’s a promise I hope you’ll break, since I love hugs. Linksano doesn’t mind me hugging people he knows and trusts, and I’m sure he wouldn’t be bothered if it’s you._ Boffo hugged him again to prove his point.

Dan laughed as he easily accepted Boffo’s hug. “Well, if you’re sure I won’t cause any trouble, then alright, I retract my ban on hugs.”

 _I’m so glad I could help, Dan. I’m also appreciative, because you helped me too. I don’t have any other plans for today if you’d like me to stay. I like pizza and video games and whatever else you have around the house._ Boffo offered, knowing that it would probably help Dan to not have his favorite activities shot down at the moment.

Dan’s face warmed once again at Boffo’s generous offer. “You really would like to do that, Boffo?” he asked, wanting to be sure. “Well then, let me just set up my Nintendo and order us a pizza with the works! You can select the games this time, my friend, so choose something you’re strong at! I like having a challenge when I’m gaming.” Dan giggled softly as he went to retrieve the box of games for Boffo to look through. Even though he couldn’t be with 90s Kid, spending an evening with an amazing friend still did the trick of lifting his spirits, and helped Dan remember that he had more than one person who cared about him in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening, Ninja-Style Dancer strode silently though the dark night on his way back to the base. He had finally returned from a day-long journey to replenish his smoke bombs and he was looking forward to getting back to the always energetic apartment where he lived. Ninja was also looking forward to getting to spend more time with their guest, 2090s Kid. They hadn’t had much of a chance to talk while living together at the base, but Ninja was curious about the future and had many things he hoped to discuss with the teenager.

When Ninja finally reached the steps leading up into the apartment building, he paused when he saw a small flicker of light coming from the alley beside the building. He peeked his head down it and squinted into the darkness until he was able to make out Harvey staring at the brick wall, a cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth. The singer’s eyes didn’t seem to be focused on anything and eventually the ashes fell from his cigarette onto his shoes. Harvey didn’t even blink at this and continued staring blankly. Uncertain of what was happening; Ninja walked over and patted the man on the arm. *It is unusual to see you outside so late at night.* Ninja made sure to hold up his card under a streetlamp, so Harvey could read it.

“What the?!” Harvey whirled around in shock until he saw the Ninja’s eyes. “Oh, it’s you. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

*I’m afraid it comes with the territory.* Ninja held up, causing Harvey to give a dry chuckle that sounded more like a groan than anything else. *Are you feeling alright, Harvey? You do not normally go outside to smoke.*

Harvey shrugged. “I’m fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. I can smoke outside if I want.”

Ninja cocked an eyebrow. *I never said you couldn’t. I am just inquiring as to your feelings.*

“And I’m tellin’ ya, I feel fine, peachy even.” Harvey stubbed out his cigarette on the wall before he moved to rub his eyes. Even in the darkness Ninja could see how red they seemed, not to mention how dark the circles underneath were.

*Are you sure you’re alright? You appear to be a bit tired. Has something been disturbing your sleep lately, Harvey?*

“What is this, Twenty Questions? Or do you suddenly think you’re qualified to be a shrink now?” Ninja blinked in surprise at the hostility in Harvey’s tone.

*I am sorry if I’ve offended you. I was simply concerned.*

“I’m not the one you need to be concerned about,” Harvey muttered as he lit up another cigarette and took a drag. “Look, I’m going to take a walk, so if you’re done with the interrogation I’ll be on my way. Tell the Kid not to wait up for me, will ya?” Without waiting for a response, Harvey turned and walked away into the night. Ninja was still puzzled over what had just happened but he thought the best place to find answers might be inside, so he headed right in.

Boffo and Linksano were curled up on the couch playing with Linkara’s DS when Ninja entered. “Raise an objection,” Linksano told him as Boffo was already selecting the option before they both looked up. Boffo instantly broke out into a smile and he eagerly got to his feet so he could greet his friend with a hug.

 _Welcome back! I am glad you have returned safely from your trip!_ Ninja chuckled and allowed a brief embrace before continuing inside.

*You are in typical form, Boffo. How have things been while I was away?* Boffo’s face faltered a bit and Ninja was instantly put on the alert. *Is something troubling you?*

 _It’s really nothing._ Boffo tried to brush off, since he hated worrying his friends unnecessarily. Ninja shot him a pointed look and Boffo reluctantly answered. _Okay, it’s just that I have been missing 90s Kid a little bit. I enjoy spending time with him and talking with him, and I can’t quite seem to do that with 2090s Kid, since he doesn’t understand me._

*I’m sorry to hear that, Boffo.* Ninja told him with a sympathetic look. *I’m sure we will hear from 90s Kid again soon. By the way, have you noticed if Harvey has been acting strangely lately?*

“That depends: what do you mean by strangely?” Ninja looked over to the couch where Linksano was watching them curiously.

*I just ran into him outside and he seemed to be staring into space in a distracted manner. It also seems as if he hasn’t slept in some time.* Linksano scratched his head and thought for a moment.

“Hmm, I can’t say I’ve noticed anything off about Finevoice. He’s out singing at that club most evenings and when he’s here, he’s either with Linkara or blackening our lungs with his infernal smoking. Have you noticed anything off about him, Boffo?”

Boffo pondered for a moment. _I think he did seem a bit distracted when I last saw him, but I thought he just had something on his mind, nothing serious. I hope I haven’t overlooked something important._

Linkara walked into the room then and Boffo turned to him. Have you noticed anything wrong with Harvey lately, Linkara? Linkara looked startled and was about to answer the clown when he noticed Ninja was also in the room, so he swiveled his head to greet him first.

“Hey, Ninja, good to see you home. What do you mean, Boffo?”

Well, Ninja says that he noticed Harvey acting strangely.

Ninja told Linkara about what he’d witnessed outside and Linkara made a worried frown. “I thought he just left for his set early. He would’ve told me if something was on his mind.”

“Yes, surely Finevoice would confide in Linkara if there was something troubling him,” Linksano agreed.

*I’m not so sure.* Ninja said, looking at Linkara with concern. *While I do not deny you have the strongest bond with Harvey of anyone here, I fear he may be struggling with something he does not wish to tell anyone about.*

Boffo clasped his hands together in worry at this thought, while Linkara sighed with frustration.

“Damn it. I hate thinking that something might be bothering him, especially if he won’t tell me what it is... but, you know, maybe we’re just blowing this out of proportion. Harvey has been working a lot of late nights and then getting up early to train by himself. Maybe he’s just tired because of that, and his tiredness is making him seem distracted and weird.”

*I suppose that could be true.* Ninja conceded. Just then, the front door opened and Harvey walked into the living room.

Linkara took a close look at Harvey’s face and soon grew worried. The red in his eyes, the stubble on his usually clean-shaven face, and the way he was walking in a somewhat hunched manner really did make him look exhausted. “Hey, Harvey,” Linkara called out in a casual tone. How was your walk?”

“Fine, Kid. Just dandy.” The singer’s voice was short and sounded almost as tired as he looked. Boffo took a few steps forward and offered Harvey a comforting smile.

_Have you been feeling okay? You just look a bit tired, and I want to be sure you’ve been sleeping well._

Harvey, having no patience for much of anything right now, glared at Boffo. “Chuckles, I’d really appreciate it if you just kept your big red nose out of my business right now, capice?”

Boffo wrung his hands apologetically while Ninja and Linksano combined the force of their glares at Harvey.

*There is no need to take your feelings out on Boffo; he did not mean any harm. Now I am definitely sure something is bothering you, Finevoice.*

Harvey turned to Ninja with a scowl. “Did you open your big yap and start spreading rumors about me, Twinkle Toes?”

“Harvey, he was just worried about you,” Linkara broke in, moving to stand between the singer and the ninja. “I can see with my own eyes that you look exhausted, so it’s not surprising that someone else could notice as well.”

“So I haven’t been sleeping great the past few days,” Harvey replied as he reached for a fresh cigarette. “What is that, a crime all of a sudden? You wanna hang me by my thumbs or something, Kid?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind doing that, you heartless oaf,” Linksano spat before he focused on bringing Boffo back to the couch so they could sit down together.

“I don’t need this,” Harvey said with a sigh of disgust. “I’ll be in my room if you jokers need me.” Harvey turned back to them before he departed. “Oh, and a word to the wise: don’t need me.”

Linkara watched helplessly as Harvey stalked up the stairs, hearing his bedroom door slam loud enough to rattle the apartment windows. By now, Boffo was looking down in a depressed manner and Linksano was murmuring to him quietly.

*How long has this been going on?* Ninja asked Linkara curiously.

Linkara threw up his hands. “I don’t know, Ninja. Everything’s been so crazy around here that I don’t know what’s going on! I also don’t know if this group will ever get back to normal.”

Ninja sighed and shook his head. *I have had a long journey and I am going to be sure I rest so I don’t end up like certain members of this household. Good night all.* He shot a comforting look to Boffo before bowing and vanishing.

Boffo and Linksano were trying to re-focus on their game and Linkara decided he should head upstairs too. He considered going to Harvey’s room but thought it would be best if he gave him his space for tonight. Maybe he could see if 2090s Kid wanted to film another segment for his newest review. He must have been tired of lying around in 90s Kid’s room and staring out the window in silence, as he was prone to doing lately.

Linkara paused outside the slightly opened door when he heard 2090s Kid speaking inside before peeking in through the crack.

“You sure you can’t, like, Frigidaire with me some more, dude?”

“I’m sorry, 2090s Kid,” Pollo replied, “but I have some duties to perform before I power down for the night.”

“Can’t you Atari tomorrow?”

“Not this time, 2090s Kid. Perhaps you could spend time with Linkara or one of the others? Most of them are staying in this evening.”

“Fine, dude, I guess that’s Panasonic.”

“Doesn’t Panasonic mean something is not good?”

2090s Kid sighed. “You’re the only one who gets me, past Pollo. Everyone else is, like, scissors and can’t get my speakers.”

“I thought you were able to communicate somewhat easily with 80s Dan?”

2090s Kid looked down and shrugged. “He gets the words, but not how I feel. He’s just too past for me, everyone is. You’re the closest thing to someone I left behind, Pollo.”

“I don’t see how, considering you told me my future counterpart actually has working arms,” Pollo said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

“Please stay,” 2090s Kid quietly begged. “I hate being sole.”

There was a pause before Pollo landed on the bed beside 90s Kid. “I will stay. Linkara’s not paying me enough to get back to work tonight anyway.”

Linkara turned and walked toward his bedroom then, not wanting to eavesdrop on the two any longer. He felt terrible knowing that 2090s Kid was this unhappy being around the team, but he felt worse knowing there wasn’t much he could do to fix it. It would probably take years to understand all his future slang, so their communication abilities would be strained for some time, and the Plot Hole would work whenever the hell it felt like it, so there was no way to fix this situation until it was ready to make the switch. All they could do was watch over 2090s Kid while he was here and keep him as safe and as happy as possible.

“I hope you aren’t feeling the same way, 90s Kid,” Linkara murmured before he shut his bedroom door and went to lie down.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan kept his hands in his pocket as he walked beside 2090s Kid on their way to the park. He didn’t want him to see how scratched up they look, or how they started shaking now with little provocation, if he could help it. Dan knew these things would worry 2090s Kid and he was trying his best to keep their meetings peaceful and calm.

“So, it’s a nice day today,” Dan finally said, his tone sounding slightly strained since he wasn’t usually one for engaging in pointless small talk.

“Yeah, the weather’s indigo,” 2090s Kid agreed as he looked up into the sky. “Back home it’s, like, too full of radiation to see the sun, so this is totally sewing machine.”

“I’m glad you can enjoy it,” Dan replied, actually feeling a bit happy to hear this. Maybe if he showed 2090s Kid how wonderful this time period could be, he would come to feel more positive about it. “So, what do you think we should do when we get to the park?”

2090s Kid opened 90s Kid’s backpack and pulled out 90s Kid’s skateboard. “I thought I’d try this Michelin thing again. It’s supposed to be totally iPad, so maybe if I try again it’ll not make me feel so dump trucks, you bury?”

Dan felt his heart constrict at the sight of 90s Kid’s skateboard. He almost wanted to scold 2090s Kid for using 90s Kid’s stuff without permission, but he swallowed and offered a weak smile instead. “90s Kid has a lot of fun with that thing. He loves skating around through the park and doing tricks. Just... just be sure to really be careful with it, okay?”

2090s Kid rolled his eyes. “Dude, Frigidare, okay? I’m not gonna wrench this Michelin, so it’s gonna be totally sewing machine. Just you Bravia.”

Dan felt a slight ping of annoyance when he heard how lightly the counterpart was treating one of 90s Kid’s most prized possessions, but he shoved those feelings deep down inside himself. “Sure, Kid. I’m sure this’ll help you feel better in no time.”

“We’ll oculate,” 2090s Kid muttered as he set the skateboard down on the sidewalk and hesitantly stepped onto it. “I can’t believe you past dudes use this thread. Hoverboards are totally Ironfist and vault, but with this, it’s like you could smash your crane so easy.”

Dan frowned a little more. “Well, Kid, my Kid usually wears a helmet and safety pads so he doesn’t have to worry too much about injuries.”

“Eh, helmets are totally not sewing machine,” 2090s Kid said with a shrug as he started to ride along in a wobbly manner. “I’m so germ with wearing those, especially cuz with hoverboards you don’t need to. The ground is, like, so totally marshmallow that you can’t get purpled up.”

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you this, Kid, but our ground is a little bit harder than that, so you’re really going to have to be careful.” Dan sighed as they continued along the sidewalk. Why was it so difficult to talk to him? Why was he so different from 90s Kid? Everything about this situation felt wrong. “Oh look, there’s the park,” Dan said when he spotted the entrance up ahead. “Would you like to get some ice-cream, Kid? My Kid and I always enjoyed a nice cone when we walked around here.”

2090s Kid looked weary at the mention of ice cream. “Dude, all the caps you sponge in this time sound really not iPad. I didn’t dig your huge golden P-Caps and Linkara’s squiggly chicken whatevers were totally not sewing machine.”

Dan grimaced at the thought of what Linkara must’ve said when 2090s Kid dared to not enjoy chicken tenders. “Well, at least try a taste of mine and see if you enjoy it.” Dan ordered his favorite flavor, since he knew that if 2090s Kid turned down 90s Kid’s favorite, he’d need two cones in order to feel better. “Try this, Kid. It’s chocolate, and I’m sure you can’t say no to something as good as this!”

2090s Kid sighed and nodded. “Alright, dude, if it’s what makes you iPad.” He eyed the cone uncertainly. “Uh, how do you...”

“Just take a lick,” Dan explained. “With your tongue.”

“Totally weird,” 2090s Kid muttered before he gently pressed his tongue to the ice cream. “Ahhh! Frigidaire, dude!” he exclaimed as he jumped backwards.

“I’m sorry for not warning you that something with the word ice in its name would be cold,” Dan replied somewhat sarcastically. He didn’t often use sarcasm but somehow being around 2090s Kid just brought it out of him. “Do you still have ice in the future?”

“Uh, yeah dude, but we don’t eat it,” 2090s Kid replied, sounding as if this should be obvious. “Our Caps don’t need any thermo treatment; they’re sewing machine as they are.”

“How nice for you. Don’t worry; I’ll eat the rest of this.” Dan quickly gobbled up the treat, not wanting it around to remind him of how disastrous this date was turning out to be.

2090s Kid dropped 90s Kid’s skateboard on the ground, causing Dan to flinch at how rough he was treating his boyfriend’s possessions. “This thing doesn’t even float,” he grumbled. “How are you supposed to Nintendo with this thing? Hoverboards are way more iPad.”

“Well, 90s Kid certainly manages to have a lot of fun with it. He can do all sorts of tricks and flips and really amazing things,” Dan told him, feeling a rush of desire to defend his boyfriend’s hobbies. “Just be careful with it, okay? I don’t want 90s Kid to come back and find his board broken.”

2090s Kid rolled his eyes again and got on, nudging himself along until he had a wobbly roll going on. Dan slumped down on a bench as he watched 2090s Kid roll around. He normally had the time of his life sitting back and cheering on 90s Kid’s skateboard tricks, even though he always tended to over worry when his boyfriend got even the slightest bump or scrape, but now he was completely unenthusiastic about watching any of it.

“Does this thing even do Turbo or is it, like, stuck on turtle?” 2090s Kid continued to mumble as he rolled along the asphalt at a pace not much faster than a snail’s.

Dan sighed. “There aren’t any engines on it; the board is powered by your own body. If it’s not fast enough for you, maybe we could try Go-Karts or something.”

“Nah, if they can’t hover either, they’re not worth the Rolex.” 2090s Kid came to a sudden, rather ungraceful, stop when a group of children ran in front of his path.

“90s Kid! Come play hide-and-seek!” one girl shouted while several other kids echoed that sentiment.

“Whoa, Taters without protective suits on... it really isn’t my time,” 2090s Kid muttered as he took in the smiling faces of the children.

“Oh, kids, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that isn’t 90s Kid,” Dan called out from the bench. “That’s his counterpart from the future-2090s Kid.” The children looked at 2090s Kid in confusion before laughing.

“Good one, 90s Kid. Come on; let’s go before the sun sets. My mom says I have to go home then.”

2090s Kid stared uncertainly at the kids. “Um, I’m really not the 90s Kid you know. I don’t, like, know what you like and thread. You don’t have hoverboards or hoverscooters here... oh! I know! We can play Spelling Bee! Taters think that’s totally sewing machine! Come on, who wants to go first? I’ll give you an indigo word: Onomatopoeia!”

The children’s expressions grew confused before they looked back over to Dan. “Did 90s Kid get sick?”

Dan sighed as he walked over before he plastered an enormous fake grin upon his face, knowing that a comforting lie would be better for the kids than the truth. “Yeah, 90s Kid isn’t feeling very well right now, so I think you guys should go play with someone else today. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure he’s all better next time, okay?” Dan put his hand to 2090s Kid’s forehead to keep the game going and the kids nodded solemnly.

“Okay, Dan. Bye, 90s Kid!”

“Yeah, feel better!”

They wandered off and Dan let go of the teen, causing 2090s Kid to turn to him in confusion. “What was that about? Who were they?”

“90s Kid’s friends. He loves playing with the kids in the park,” Dan answered, wishing again that his boyfriend were back so the children didn’t have to look so disappointed. 2090s Kid shrugged.

“Whatever you say. Dude is it weird to see Taters running around without turning Stove-Top ‘cuz of radiation and thread.” 2090s Kid got back on the skateboard and Dan was about to sit back down, but when the teen started kicking it in an attempt to make an imaginary motor start, he thought he’d better take a calming stroll through the park instead before he started shouting.

“I’m just going for a walk, Kid. I’ll, uh, head down this way,” Dan pointed vaguely to one of the paved paths heading toward the right side of the park, “and I’ll meet back up with you later.”

“Yeah, sure. Panasonic, orange thread!” 90s Kid murmured unhappily when he tripped off the board once again. Dan shook his head and shoved his hands back into his pockets before walking down the nearest path leading away from the area. He kept his head low this time, not in the mood to enjoy any of the lovely sights the park had to offer, and wished he had thought to bring his Walkman with him. Dan was certain listening to Devo or A-Ha about now would help to improve his mood.

Before Dan knew it, he’d walked all the way to edge of the park where the back entrance stood. The sun was starting to set by now and a cool breeze made Dan shiver. He adjusted his coat and was about to turn around when he spotted a familiar man approaching the back gates. “Oh no,” Dan whispered, his stomach starting to perform somersaults when he realized who he was looking at.

He considered just turning around and running, but he was too late. The man caught sight of him and approached him rather quickly. “Dan!”

Dan’s mouth went dry but he plastered a wobbly smile on his face. “H-hey, Tommy.”

“Where you been, Dan? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.”

Dan swallowed. “Um, yeah... yeah, it has been a while I guess.”

“So what happened? You get another buddy to get you your stuff?”

“No!” Dan said hastily, raising his fingers to his neck on instinct. “I, uh, I quit! I haven’t touched the stuff for a few months now. I’m-I’m clean. Completely clean!”

Tommy looked skeptical. “C’mon, Dan, you? The guy I saw do more lines in one sitting than anyone else? You were a coke fiend, man.”

“Well, I’m not anymore!” Dan raised his voice, as if he were trying to convince himself as well as his ‘friend’. “I’m done with it!”

“Ah, c’mon, Dan, I’m short on cash lately. Besides, I got your favorite.” Tommy reached into his coat and pulled out a baggie of white powder. Dan stared at it and his breath stopped. “It’s pure, just got it in last week. Look how fine it is, Dan. Look how soft. C’mon, I’ll give you a discount for old time’s sake.” He waved the bag around sensuously. “Whattaya say?”

“I... I... I really shouldn’t, Tommy,” Dan stuttered. He tried to take a step backwards but his eyes were still locked onto the clean white powder suspended before him and he almost tripped over a rock. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Tommy reached out and grabbed his arm before he fell. “Thanks-” Dan tried to mumble but he fell silent when the bag was dangled before his face again.

“C’mon, Dan, you know you want this. I can see how pale and miserable you look,” Tommy wheedled, his grip tightening slightly around Dan’s arm. “A few hits of this shit and you’ll be the life of the party again.”

“I feel fine,” Dan lied, even as his head started throbbing like someone was smacking it with an invisible hammer. Dan closed his eyes and winced. “Well, I-I guess I do have a headache. But I really shouldn’t…”

Even though his head ached, scenes started to flow through Dan’s mind, scenes of 90s Kid smiling at him, holding his hand, hugging him so tightly he quickly grew breathless. 90s Kid would be crushed if he knew Dan had turned back to drugs so easily… how could he let him down like that?

90s Kid’s face faded from Dan’s mind then, replaced by an image of 2090s Kid. He remembered how often the newcomer often ended up frowning, how he’d stare at things he didn’t understand in confusion and at times fear, how he’d started crying because he missed the ones he loved. Dan sucked in a breath. No, he couldn’t do this, not when 2090s Kid was suffering. He had to be strong and stay sober so he could figure out a way to make the teenager feel comfortable… he had to resist for 90s Kid’s sake and for 2090s Kid’s too…

“Dan? What are you doing?”

Dan’s eyes snapped open and he whirled around to find 2090s Kid staring at him. His chest quickly tightened as guilt started to flood through him.

“Beat it, baby face, this got nothing to do with you,” Tommy snapped at him with disgust. “Unless you want some of this too. I could always use new customers.”

Dan wrenched himself out of Tommy’s grip. “No! I’m not letting you get to 90s Kid! I mean 2090s–no, it doesn’t matter!” he shouted. “He’s not touching any of that stuff and neither am I! Never! Leave us alone!” Dan turned then and ran off, 2090s Kid following right behind.

After they were a safe distance away, 2090s Kid stared at Dan in disbelief. “What were you doing, dude? I sure hope it wasn’t what I think you were doing!”

Dan sat down on a park bench and put his throbbing head in his hands. “No, Kid, i-it wasn’t like that, I promise.”

“You told me you were just gonna Adidas, dude!”

“I was just going to take a walk, Kid! I swear I didn’t know he’d be here, I really swear!” Dan moaned miserably.

“Dude, how come you didn’t have me keep a visor on you? I’m not gonna be able to let you leave my specs if you can’t grip yourself, Dan!” 2090s Kid scolded.

A small fiend with hot pincers nipped behind Dan’s eyes and his previous thoughts about 2090s Kid evaporated as he snapped, “Well maybe if you didn’t keep insulting everything I try to do to entertain you I wouldn’t have had to wander off to find some peace! I know it’s not the future, but damn it, I’m doing the best I can!”

2090s Kid stared back at Dan, eyes wide behind his shades, and his mouth slightly hanging open. Dan didn’t end his glare though, not when he was still very angry about almost relapsing, and when he was still very upset about not being able to see his boyfriend nowadays. When 2090’s lip started to quiver, however, and his head lowered as he started to cry, Dan’s expression drooped and his heart started to break.

“Y-you almost did that because of me? I... I’m so sorry, Dan... I didn’t mean to be so... I didn’t want to hurt you... I’m sorry you hate me... I’m s-so sorry...” 2090s Kid started sobbing. Dan’s anger melted away at once.

“Kid, please don’t cry,” he begged as he pulled him into his arms and hugged him close. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that and I certainly don’t hate you.”

“Yes you do,” 2090s Kid moaned against his chest. “All I do is make you feel not sewing machine because I’m so stupid! I can only orate tangerine thread and no one wants to sew with me and I hate seeing you look so not-iPad because… because I’m so scared my Dan is just like you and that he’s g-gonna go back to that thread too w-without me!” 2090s Kid continued to weep against Dan’s chest. Dan allowed him to do so while rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

“Shhh, Kid. Please don’t cry,” Dan said again, tearing up over the fact that he’d snapped at him so hard. He hated seeing someone who looked so much like 90s Kid cry. “I’m sure that your Dan is gonna be okay. 90s Kid’s really good at not leaving people alone, he’s gonna take care of him until you get back. What happened with me wasn’t your fault, Kid, I swear. I know you’re a long way from home and it’s not good for either of us, but I promise I don’t hate you.” Dan tried his best to hold in his tears as 2090s Kid sniffled and pulled away, rubbing his eyes with his flannel.

“But I’ve still been totally Betamax with you, past Dan. I’m sorry I was being so mean, dude. I just...I just miss my old time so much. And I m-miss my Dan.”

“I know, Kid, I feel the same way,” Dan admitted as he wiped his eyes. “I miss my 90s Kid so much it feels like I’ve lost a part of myself. Do you know what I mean?” 2090s Kid nodded. “But I know there’s one thing we can believe in,” Dan continued as he reached out to touch 2090s Kid’s shoulder. “We can be sure that my Kid and your Dan are together right now looking out for each other and missing us just as much as we miss them.”

“Y-you really think so, dude? You really think my Dan is ace? You don’t think he started using that... that Ziplock spacerock again?”

“No I don’t, Kid,” Dan said, voice now brimming with confidence. “You gave me the strength to resist buying coke, and I’m certain that 90s Kid is giving your Dan the same strength to keep clean.”

“Thanks, Dan.” Dan was surprised when 2090s Kid pulled him into a hug this time, but he eagerly returned it and, for the first time in almost a month, he felt a true moment of peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Linkara sighed and tossed his latest comic purchase onto the coffee table after finishing it. The entire base seemed far too quiet lately and it was very unsettling to the comic lover. 2090s Kid had been helping him with his latest review and doing a good job of distracting Linkara from his feelings of disquiet, but now the teenager was in his room for the night and everyone else was off doing their own things, leaving Linkara with only silence for company. He closed his eyes and thought about what 90s Kid might be doing. “I hope wherever you are, you’re having fun, at least.”

“Did you say something, Linkara?” The reviewer opened his eyes and turned to see Pollo floating near the couch, feeling grateful for the company even if he was unable to show it. “You seem to have something on your mind.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Linkara said, too tired to even try to dispute this. “Ever since this whole Plot Hole business started, things have been turned completely on their head and it’s been causing all sorts of problems.”

“What kind of problems do you mean?”

“Boffo’s been depressed, which is unusual in itself, Linksano seems to be more twitchy than ever, Ninja’s mostly the same but seems slower due to not sleeping well, and most of all, I’m… I’m really worried about Harvey.” Linkara sighed. “I’ve barely seen him at all these last few weeks. I wake up and he’s not here. If I find him in the kitchen, he immediately gets up and goes for a walk. I’ve tried talking to him several times and he always makes some excuse to leave right away, like he needs to go to the store for something. Even if I try to find him at night, he’s always off performing with few breaks, so I always end up asleep before he comes home.”

“That is indeed strange,” Pollo agreed. “Why do you think he is acting like this?”

“I just don’t know. I’ve been trying to talk to him about it but he keeps avoiding me. I hate this, Pollo! It’s been such an awful ordeal already, and damn it, I miss feeling close to my boyfriend! I love Harvey so much and I just want him to spend time with me!” Linkara poured out, putting his head in his hands.

Pollo continued to float calmly as he always did. “I sometimes have difficulty with human emotions, but I extend my sympathy, Linkara. I realize that you want to be with your companion.”

“Y’know what, Pollo?” Linkara said, lifting his head again. “I’m not gonna stand for this anymore. I’m calling Harvey and I’m getting him to come home right now.”

“You call me, Kid?”

Linkara turned to find Harvey standing in the doorway. His bow-tie was undone, his hat was off, and his red eyes contained dark circles underneath. Linkara felt his frustration seep away, becoming replaced with worry as he took in Harvey’s condition. “Harvey?” He got up and walked over to his boyfriend, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

Harvey seemed to be in a daze. He couldn’t remember much of the past few weeks, at least not specific details. He’d certainly done the normal things like eat, sleep, and visit the club to perform, but everything else was mostly a sea of blurry faces and unfocused voices. Even Linkara’s voice, which Harvey often heard more clearly than any others, was starting to grow dull. So dull that he didn’t even hear his boyfriend call out to him and reacted only when he felt pressure on his shoulders. “Huh?” Harvey blinked a few times before focusing his sight onto Linkara. “Oh, Kid. It’s you. Mornin’.”

“Morning? Harvey, it’s close to midnight. You didn’t come home all day.” Harvey tried to take a step away, but Linkara tightened his grip on him. “Did you hear me, Harvey? Are you feeling alright?” he asked, looking more concerned by the second. “Maybe I should get Linksano to look you over.”

“I’m fine, Kid. No need for the doc,” Harvey muttered, trying again to take a step away.

Once more, Linkara kept his hold on him. “Then where were you today?” he asked, peering into the older man’s face intently.

“Out,” Harvey replied, casting his gaze to the floor. “Just out for a walk. That a crime now?” Though he tried to sound tough, Harvey’s voice only came out as exhausted.

Linkara’s worry increased when he realized what bad shape Harvey was in, especially when he was able to smell his breath. Linkara’s eyes widened. “Harvey, have you been drinking?”

Harvey swayed where he stood. “I had one or two at the club. That’s nothin’ unusual, Kid.”

“Then why can I still smell it on your breath now?” Linkara asked, tightening his hold on Harvey and pulling him closer. As he did so, Harvey’s flask fell out of his jacket. Pollo floated over and retrieved it before Harvey could react and turned to Linkara.

“It is empty.”

“What?” Linkara said in disbelief. Harvey’s flask was usually half-full at all times.

“Kid, really, ‘m fine!” Harvey insisted, though he looked as if he might collapse at any minute.

“Harvey, you’re exhausted and hung-over, or possibly still drunk, I can’t tell. We need to get you upstairs and into bed.”

“Look, I’m trying to be a nice guy, but you’re starting to tick me off, Kid,” Harvey said in what he thought was an authoritative voice but which actually sounded quite miserable.

“Frankly, Harvey, I don’t give a damn how you feel about me right now,” Linkara hotly replied as he slung an arm around his boyfriend and half walked, half carried him toward the stairs. “I am not going to let you go down this path again, that’s for damn sure!”

“Hey, leggo,” Harvey’s voice started to slur as his vision grew blurrier. He tried wiggling out of Linkara’s grasp, but he was much too tired and inebriated to do so, not to mention Pollo was following along behind them to make sure Linkara was okay.

Once he’d gotten Harvey up the stairs, Linkara turned to thank Pollo. “Don’t worry, I’ll put him to bed and watch over him.” he reassured him. Pollo nodded.

“He is in good hands now.”

Before the robot could leave, Linkara quickly said, “Oh, and one last thing! Could you maybe not mention this to the others, Pollo? Harvey’s not in a good place right now and I know he’d want to keep this private, so if anyone asks about him, can you just say he’s sick and that I’m caring for him? Can I count on you, Pollo?”

“Of course, Linkara. I will keep this between us.”

Linkara nodded in thanks and went into Harvey’s bedroom. After shutting the door, he worked quickly to get him out of his clothes. “Kid, gerroffa me!” Harvey weakly tried to push him away, but Linkara refused to be deterred. When Harvey was clad in only his boxers, Linkara didn’t bother dressing him in his pajamas; he merely led him over to his bed and tried to lay him down.

“Harvey, please, you need to rest. Something’s very wrong here.”

“There’s nothing wrong, Kid!” Harvey tried to shout, but his voice cracked. “I’m doing fine, now gimme back my duds!”

“Harvey, you look exhausted! Ever since 90s Kid got switched-” Linkara recoiled when Harvey let out an odd wailing noise, stepping back before he watched Harvey sit down on his bed and clutch his head in his hands.

“He’s gone, Kid! He’s gone!”

Linkara looked down at Harvey in concern. “What do you mean, Harvey?”

“My boy’s gone away from me again!” Harvey cried out, muffled. “Charlie’s out God-knows-where and who knows when he’ll be comin’ home?”

“Oh God.” Linkara quickly sat down beside Harvey and pulled him into a tight hug. “Harvey, sweetheart, 90s Kid isn’t gone for good! He’s going to come back safe and sound from the future! This isn’t like what happened before, I promise you it isn’t! He’s going to come back to us, Harvey... he’s going to come back to you.”

Harvey whimpered as he buried his face into Linkara’s shoulder, holding onto him so tightly he could feel Linkara’s heartbeat against his chest. “H-how can you know that, Kid? We haven’t heard anything from him in so long... how do we know he’s safe?”

“Because he’s strong, Harvey,” Linkara soothed, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Harvey’s back. “90s Kid is almost an adult. He’s a good fighter and he knows how to handle weapons better than all of us by this point, but most importantly of all, Harvey, 90s Kid isn’t alone. He’s living with a group just like us, just the future versions of us. He’s got a future Linksano to make sure he isn’t hurt, a future Ninja to keep guard of the house, a future Boffo to make him smile...” Linkara gently lifted Harvey’s head and pressed their foreheads together before stroking his dampened cheeks. “And, most importantly, a future you, to watch over him like a good father should, Harvey. If there’s anything I’m sure of in this life, it’s that you, any and every version of you, will never let any harm come to 90s Kid.”

“You... you really mean that, Kid?” Harvey asked, his voice quivering with a vulnerable quality that didn’t suit him at all. Linkara kissed him and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

“I do, Harvey. 90s Kid’s in good hands over there, and I know he’s not gonna be happy if he comes home to see you like this. He’s strong and we need to be strong for him too, okay? Please, get some rest and promise me that if you’re feeling scared, you won’t turn to a bottle instead of me again.” Linkara gave him a pleading look and Harvey nodded, falling further into Linkara’s arms. Linkara rearranged the bed sheets before laying Harvey down in bed, and this time the singer didn’t struggle. After pulling the blankets over him, Linkara bent down to kiss his forehead. “I love you. 90s Kid will be okay, I promise. I’ll make sure you’re okay too.”

Harvey was barely able to keep his eyes open. “Stay with me, Kid?” he whispered.

Linkara agreed, knowing it would be a bad idea to leave him alone when he was in such a vulnerable state. He shrugged out of his jackets and laid down beside Harvey, pulling him into his arms. “I’ll be right here,” Linkara murmured before kissing him again. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Harvey to slip into a much-needed sleep.

\----

The next morning, a well-rested Harvey wandered into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and the newspaper. He hesitated when he saw 2090s Kid slouched down in a chair and chewing on those tiny colorful pills he always ate, before he moved toward the counter.

“Morning,” Harvey told him as he filled his mug. 2090s Kid briefly nodded at him but said nothing so Harvey shrugged and took a sip. “Ahh, damn it.” He quickly set the mug down and rubbed the sides of his neck.

“What is it?” 2090s Kid looked to him in concern.

“Oh, nothing to worry about, Jun-uh, you,” Harvey told him, almost slipping into his familiar nicknaming habit. “Just got a bit of a sore throat. No big deal. I’ll whip up some tea with honey, that always does the trick.” Harvey opened the cabinets and started to pull out the ingredients for his tea, but stopped when 2090s Kid approached him holding out a pale pink capsule. “What’s this?” Harvey asked, eyeing the item curiously.

“Uh, like, when my Harvey gets scissor sore throats, he always takes one of these and it helps him feel sewing machine again. So I, uh, thought maybe you’d, like, like to try it?” 2090s Kid fidgeted a bit when he talked, his body swaying back and forth in a nervous rhythm. “But, uh, you don’t have to, I totally get if you’re not into M-Caps or that thread. Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered you at all.”

“You’re not a bother,” Harvey said softly. 2090s Kid stopped moving around and stared up at the older man with a slightly surprised but also pleased expression. “Thanks for helping me outta this jam. I think I will try your fancy future medicine.” Harvey took the capsule and swallowed it with another swig of coffee. Almost instantly, the soreness he had been feeling in his throat vanished and he smiled gratefully at the teenager. “Wowee, that sure did the trick. I can’t thank you enough, 2090s Kid.”

“Y-you’re totally welcome,” 2090s Kid said, a wider smile spreading across his face.

“So, uh, I’m not doing anything today,” Harvey continued after taking another sip of his coffee, “and I’m wondering if you’d like a little company. I know a thing or two about ending up in a time that seems completely coconuts, so maybe I can give you a few tips about adjusting. Sound like a good idea to you?”

“I… I think that’s really iPad, past Harvey-dude,” 2090s Kid replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Harvey grinned back at him and felt the pressure that had been weighing upon his chest start to lessen at last.

\----

A week after Linkara finally convinced Harvey to rest, the Plot Hole finally switched 2090s Kid with 90s Kid, sending both back to their own times. Linksano had fortunately given 2090s Kid his hand back before the switch, along with a folder full of notes for his future counterpart on how to deal with any other mutations the radiation might cause.

Since he was filming when the switch happened, Linkara had to suppress his immense glee when he saw the teen return. He didn’t want to blow this take after all, not when this would be an amazing thing to record for the show.

“Cut,” Linkara said when the segment was over, before getting up off the futon and walking over to 90s Kid. He surprised the younger man by pulling him into a hug and smiled when he felt 90s Kid hug back.

“Whoa, what was that for?”

Linkara chuckled. “What do you mean? We missed you!”

“Y-you did?” 90s Kid looked very pleased but also slightly astounded and embarrassed to hear this. “I mean, yeah, of course you did! I missed you guys too!”

Linkara put an arm around 90s Kid’s shoulders and led him into the living room, where the rest of the team was lounging about. “Look who’s here!”

Boffo’s expression turned into one of delight as he rushed up to hug 90s Kid as well. “Hey, Boffo-dude! It’s totally awesome to see you!”

“Not as good as it is to see you! Thank goodness you’re back – now I don’t have to drink another one of my creations myself!” Linksano cackled, clapping 90s Kid on the back.

90s Kid giggled, but fell silent when Harvey pulled him into an even firmer hug the instant Boffo let him go. “Where you been, Junior? I thought I told you to be home in time for dinner,” he joked, his voice oddly soft.

90s Kid was not used to being hugged by people who weren’t Dan or Boffo, and he especially wasn’t used to being hugged by Harvey, so when he felt the singer’s arms wrap around him, he couldn’t help swallowing thickly before hugging back just as tightly. “I wanted to come home, Harvey,” he admitted, his voice just as soft and trembling slightly. “I totally wanted to come back and see all you awesome dudes again. I missed you all so totally much.”

Harvey took in a shuddering breath and squeezed the teen before he released him, a warm smile now on his face. “We missed you too, Junior. The place just wasn’t the same without your crummy music blasting all through the night.”

“Hey, my music isn’t crummy,” 90s Kid replied, also smiling now as his prior sadness was replaced with joy.

*While your music isn’t to my taste either, I am relieved to know I will be hearing more of it from now on* Ninja-Style Dancer told him with a grin. *It is good to see you home, 90s Kid.*

“Thanks, Ninja-dude,” 90s Kid replied, grinning even wider when he felt a soft pat on the back from the dancer. Ninja was not one for casual touching, so this simple gesture meant quite a lot to 90s Kid. Pollo also approached and perched upon on his shoulder for a brief moment.

Boffo couldn’t help pulling 90s Kid in for another hug. _I’m very glad to see you’re alright._ He honked warmly.

“Aw, course I’m alright, Boffo-dude,” 90s Kid said, which made Boffo beam now that 90s Kid could understand him. “I’m so totally glad to be home. The future was cool, but the past is way better.” Linkara chuckled and gave 90s Kid another shoulder pat.

“We kept your room just like you left it. 2090s Kid was staying in there, but he didn’t seem to mess it up any more than it already was,” he joked. 90s Kid giggled and stretched his arms out over his head.

“Dude, that Plot Hole junk really zonked me out. I’m totally gonna tell you guys everything, but is it cool if I, like, crash for a bit first?”

*It is important to rest yourself after such a long journey. We shall be here when you arise.* Ninja held up, which was accompanied by a honk and several heads nodding.

“See you later, 90s Kid. Holler if you need anything,” Linkara told him as he went upstairs to his room.

Linkara turned to Harvey and smiled, pulling his boyfriend close. “I told you he’d be okay,” he whispered to him. Harvey laughed and pulled Linkara into a hug, feeling a need for close contact once more.

“Yeah, you did. I really gotta remember to trust you more, Kid. Thanks for helping me out there,” he whispered back once the others had dispersed.

“Don’t mention it,” Linkara murmured as he nuzzled against Harvey’s neck. “I’ll always be here when you need me.”

Everyone was smiling and breathing much easier now that their team was complete when there was a knock on the door. Linkara strolled over to open it and revealed a tired-looking Dan, who gave a weak wave at the sight of Linkara. “Hello, my friend,” he said, his voice containing none of its usual enthusiasm. “I’m wondering if 2090s Kid is around, and if he’d like to have company perhaps?”

Linkara’s heart went out to Dan after taking in his disheveled state, but he tried to hide his smile as he thought about how help would soon be on the way. “Yeah, head on up,” he said casually, gesturing toward the stairs. Dan trudged upwards slowly and Boffo looked relieved that things were going to be all right now.

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall for this,” Harvey said with a grin.

*I could perhaps arrange something of that nature if you’re really curious* Ninja suggested, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

“No, no one is spying on those two at all,” Linkara firmly declared, shooting them all warning looks. “After the month they’ve had, Dan and 90s Kid deserve to have this reunion in peace.”

“I agree,” Harvey said, proud of Linkara’s decision.

\----

Up in 90s Kid’s room, the teen looked around the place fondly before noticing all the little changes that had been made to his things. Just as he’d snooped through his future counterpart’s bedroom, so had 2090s Kid explored his room it seemed. “I just hope he didn’t, like, mess up my stuff,” he muttered as he did a quick examination of the place. Luckily, everything seemed fine, though 90s Kid couldn’t help blushing when he saw his sketchbook was open to a certain page.

“Dude, don’t leave it like this with Tenderheart out for everyone to see,” he couldn’t help scolding the air. “Though I might have done the same thing when I, like, left your book of laser engravings open to the bunny drawings. Oops.” 90s Kid picked up his sketchbook and was about to close it when one unfamiliar page fell open to reveal a certain scribbly image he was certain he hadn’t made. 90s Kid smiled when he realized it was a scene of 2090s Kid hugging 2080s Dan. He’d left a similar poorly drawn engraving of himself and Dan for his counterpart to find. 90s Kid hoped 2090s Kid appreciated his efforts since laser engraving was totally hard! Feeling tired then, 90s Kid yawned and laid down on his bed, setting the book on the floor as he decided to leave further examination for another time.

At the top of the stairs, Dan ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to muster up enough positivity to get through this day with 2090s Kid. Then he knocked twice upon the door, not bothering to call out, since 2090s Kid didn’t respond to his greetings usually. “Come in,” was the response and Dan turned the knob, entering the room without even paying attention to what was inside since his thoughts were once again with his boyfriend.

“Hey, Kid. Would you like to do something today?”

90s Kid sat up at the voice looking shocked. “D-Dan?”

Dan looked up at the startled voice and stared at 90s Kid, unsure as to whether he was awake or dreaming anymore. The two stared at each other for a long, breathless moment before Dan kicked the door shut and dove onto the bed and into 90s Kid’s arms.

“Kid! Oh Kid, is it really you? I missed you so much!” Dan cried, kissing all over his boyfriend’s face. “Are you okay? Did you miss me? When did you get here? Why didn’t you call me?”

90s Kid alternated between giggling and gasping as Dan landed atop him and peppered his face with kisses. “Hehehe Dan I-ahhh-I can’t-ohh-breathe-hehehe.”

“Sorry, sweetie, I just can’t help it,” Dan replied, still unable to stop pressing his lips to any inch of bare flesh belonging to 90s Kid he could see. He needed to make sure this was real, that he wasn’t dreaming and about to wake up to an empty bed, because that might just push him over the edge. Fortunately, the warm, soft body beneath him was indeed that of his 90s Kid, and Dan’s heart felt like it might suddenly burst from joy.

90s Kid hugged Dan back extremely tightly, eventually putting a stop to the kisses so he could answer. “It’s me, Dan, and I totally missed you! I thought about you every minute, man! I totally just got back, like, a few minutes ago!” He started kissing Dan’s cheeks as well now that the initial questions were answered. “Dude, I... I totally missed you so m-much...” he said, starting to sniffle.

“I missed you too, so very much!” Dan paused when he heard the sniffle before he reached out to stroke 90s Kid’s cheek. “Kid, you don’t have to cry. It’s okay now, we’re together again, safe and sound. You don’t have... have to c-cry...” As he spoke, Dan also started sniffling and soon the two of them were holding each other tight and crying onto the other’s shoulder.

“W-we’re being so silly,” Dan said, attempting to chuckle though it sounded more like a groan.

“Y-yeah, totally,” 90s Kid agreed, also trying to smile amidst his tears. “I just really missed you, Dan.”

“I missed you too, Kid,” Dan murmured, pressing their lips together softly. “But I’m here now and I promise I won’t leave your side... I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.”

90s Kid pulled Dan close, still kissing his lips every few seconds. “I d-don’t want you to leave my side, Dan. I wanted to see you so badly, dude. Being around 2080s Dan just wasn’t the same.”

Dan sighed. “Trust me, I know the feeling. For as much as he looked like you, 2090s Kid acted nothing like you. He didn’t even like pizza, can you believe that?”

90s Kid’s stomach growled. “Dude, I could totally use some pizza right now. Those gnarly vitamins everyone ate totally didn’t make me feel full at all.”

Dan happily nuzzled his cheek and nodded. “I’ll get you some pizza, sweetie, I promise. You can have whatever you want now that you’re back. I just want to be there with you, if that’s okay.”

90s Kid nodded vigorously at his question and kissed him before they started to brush each other’s tears away. Then his face changed a little. “Hey, Dan... um, apparently 2080s Dan also had, like, problems with drugs and stuff, and he kinda had a hard time without the future me there. Are you... okay?”

Dan winced at the question. Even though he knew 90s Kid was just worried about him, he hated that his boyfriend had doubts about his willpower-even if those doubts weren’t entirely unfounded. “Yeah, Kid, I’m okay. I won’t lie to you, though; it did get rough a few times when you were gone. Okay, more than a few times,” Dan admitted, looking down shamefully. 90s Kid held his hand, looking slightly worried now, but Dan kept talking. “I did feel the cravings come back and they got pretty strong, but I didn’t give in, Kid. Whenever I felt awful, I called Boffo to come over, or I spent time with 2090s Kid... he wasn’t you, but he reminded me of you and helped give me the strength to keep clean.” Dan glanced back up at 90s Kid. “I couldn’t let you down, sweetie, not after you went through so much to help me. I wanted you to be proud of me when you came home.”

90s Kid beamed at Dan with a smile as warm as sunshine. “I am totally proud of you, dude. You, like, did all the right things to keep yourself okay. You’re totally strong, Dan, so don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Dan couldn’t help it, he got choked up again, and pulled 90s Kid close. “I won’t, Kid. I won’t...” Dan laid his head on the teen’s shoulder and cried softly while 90s Kid rubbed his back.

“It’s okay, Dan...” he murmured. “I’m here now and I’m not going away again. I love you so totally much...” He kissed Dan’s forehead until his tears calmed and Dan sniffled, smiling again.

“I love you too, Kid. You have no idea how good it is to see you again.” Dan slid his arm under one of 90s Kid’s pillows and pulled out Tenderheart Bear. “Good for all of us.”

90s Kid giggled. “I totally missed him too.” He tucked the bear between their bodies and dug into his pocket for his cell phone. “Think we can still order that pizza, dude? I’m starved.” Dan eagerly agreed and they placed their order before snuggling up again. After some more kisses, 90s Kid chewed his lip in thought. “It’s kinda weird, Dan. Even though I was, like, a hundred years in the future, the future me and the future you still loved each other and totally needed each other. Even though it was hard to be away from you... it was kinda good to know that.”

Dan smiled over at 90s Kid and stroked his fingers through his soft hair. “I don’t think it’s weird at all, Kid. I know I’m not complete unless I have you in my life, and any version of me, whether future or past or crazy goateeless mirror-version, is going to be the same way. If we don’t have a 90s Kid at our side to love, we just... crumble.” Dan was on the verge of breaking down again, so he pressed his lips to 90s Kid’s instead for a moment. When he’d regained his composure, Dan rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder once again.

“That totally makes me think about all those weird stories Linksano told me,” 90s Kid murmured as he wrapped his arms around Dan. “He went to all these crazy universes and even though stuff was totally different, some of it was always the same. So it makes me think that if we ever went to those places, we’d see different universe versions of us together... I like thinking that, Dan,” 90s Kid admitted softly.

“I like thinking that too, Kid.”

90s Kid yawned. “I’m pretty sure Linkara-dude will call us when the pizza gets here. But until then, I need a little nap.” He looked at Dan’s red eyes with slight worry. “You look like you didn’t sleep that well either, dude.” Dan shifted around a bit so he could rest his head on 90s Kid’s chest now.

“I didn’t, Kid. But now that I’m back in your arms again, I know I’m going to sleep like a baby.” Dan kissed 90s Kid’s chest before nuzzling him. “I love you so much, Kid. I always will, no matter when we are.”

90s Kid smiled, kissing Dan’s head softly. “I love you too, Dan. It’s so totally good to be home...”

The two closed their eyes and sighed with relief, feeling the tension drain from their bodies as they were reunited once again. Before they both drifted off to sleep, they were sure that another reunion was taking place at that moment, and they hoped that their counterparts felt the same feeling of safety, belonging, and love when they were together.


End file.
